It's only forever thats not that long
by alkaidx10
Summary: This is a cross over of alot of stuff but its mostly labyrinth is about Alkaid wishes her self away and now shes Jareths servant but can she do a good job with out messing things and who is this lay Star girl that whats Jareth. sequel to dark hell
1. Chapter 1

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 1: Alkaid wishes herself away. **

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own there own people too this story is a crossover with Labyrinth, haunting ground, devil may cry, Inuyasha, shugo chara,****Mirrormask****. And I don't own any of the songs. But it's mostly labyrinth….**

**Opening song **

**Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight**

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now.

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol  
I heart your fucking makeup  
Oh my god I love your hair  
Is that a new tattoo?  
Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted]  
Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love]  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright

It was another lovely day on the yacht but today was the day that Alkaid had to go back to Canada to stay with her stepmother for three months to help take care of her and stuff like that so Alkaid went to the deck where the plan was to say good bye to all her friends that lived on the yacht with her. Ikuto was waiting by the plan he was going to fly Alkaid to there stepmothers house.

"We will miss you Alkaid," Lisa said.

Alkaid gave her a hug and went to her other friends that where close like Goku Vegeta Cloud Amy Sesshoumaru and Natasha Alexis and Carla 1millionroses aimylou07 and Little-Midori Riccardo Renij Nero Chelsy and PrisonerOfDarkness Leon Ichigo Andy.

"Alkaid I'll think of you every night my love!" yelled Inuyasha.

Alkaid rolled her eyes and went over to Andy and Roxy to give them both a hug, Alkaid looked for Vergil Dante and Phantom Dark but didn't see them but Sapphire and Lorenzo came to say good bye to Alkaid as well. Just before Alkaid got on the plan she saw Vergil Dante and Phantom Dark come running Alkaid said good bye to Dante and Phantom Dark but she gave Vergil a hug then she kissed him on the lips then went on the plan. After Alkaid and Ikuto took off to the sky Alkaid seemed sad.

"Hey it's going to be okay she's not that bad!" Ikuto said.

But Alkaid still was not happy she really hated going there her stepmother was very mean to Alkaid but not to Ikuto Alkaid never knew why. Ikuto saw that the tip's of Alkaid's hair was blue that means she was sad.

"Alkaid please be happy for me?" Ikuto asked.

Alkaid looked over at her big brother trying not to cry but she showed that her eyes where watery like she going to cry.

"I… I'll try to be happy but I'm really going to miss you brother!" Alkaid said.

Alkaid lend her head on Ikuto's left shoulder and closed her eyes. Ikuto was going to miss his little sister but it was only a month what could go wrong. After 6 hours in the plan they finally made it to Canada Ikuto flew the plan into Brampton that's the town where there stepmother lived it was an okay town but not the best. After Ikuto landed the plan both him and Alkaid got out and walked up to her stepmother. She had short brown hair very skinny and short and had a high pitch voices, she was waiting by the door with her arms crossed.

"Oh Ikuto I'm happy to see your okay and doing well," Kim said.

"Yeah it's good to see you too mom…" Ikuto said while giving Kim a hug.

Kim looked over at Alkaid and rolled her eyes at her and looked back at Ikuto and smiled. Kim always liked Ikuto because he was smart sweet and he use bring lots of money from his job home but Alkaid was not all that smart and not very sweet and she never worked Alkaid liked to draw anime cartoons and manga's and write fan fiction's all the time. Alkaid hugged Ikuto and told him she was going to miss him and she loved him. Ikuto kissed Alkaid on her forehead and then he went in the plan and flew off into the sky leaving Alkaid with Kim.

"So you're here for three months huh? Well go put your stuff in the basement that's where your bedroom is." Kim said.

Alkaid nodded her head and went inside to the basement and put her bag on the bed. The room was cold and falling apart there where no carpets not good lights, and the ceiling was falling apart and the bed was broken. Alkaid sat on the bed with her bag close to her chest. Alkaid looked over at her nightstand and saw the thing she carved in it.

I'm useless and I'm sorry for the way I' am and I never meant to be so cold to the ones I love and I'm sorry for being what I' am and I'm sorry for being alive!

Alkaid remembered when she wrote that it was a bad day when she wrote that. It was 4 years ago when (flash back) Alkaid finished the best manga she ever did it took 6 months to do it and Alkaid was going to show it to a cartoon company so she could become a cartoonists. Alkaid put it in a folder on her nightstand and went out with her best friend. Mean while Kim was down in Alkaid's room going though her stuff like always and she saw the folder she picked up and looked though it after she was done she threw in a bag with other stuff of Alkaid's and put it in the garbage. After Alkaid got home she was going to show Ikuto her manga she finished but Alkaid couldn't find it she looked and looked then she asked him where it was.

"Oh that I threw it out it was gay." Kim said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Alkaid yelled.

She ran outside and went throw the garbage but it wasn't there she just couldn't find it. Alkaid ran back inside and asked Kim where she threw it out.

"I took it right to the dump oh well," laughed Kim.

(End of flash back)

Alkaid put her bag down and got up and went upstairs to where Kim was waiting for her with both her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"What are you doing, cook dinner now! Kim Yelled.

Alkaid rolled her eyes and took out some pork chops and put them in the oven then she got the potatoes and made mashed potatoes and corn. After dinner Alkaid washed the dishes and went down to her bedroom to watch her favorite movie labyrinth.

"Even how much I hate it here seeing Jareth makes me happy!" Alkaid said.

Alkaid was lying on her bed on her stomach with her legs crossed and both her hands on both her cheeks. Until Kim called for her to come upstairs, Alkaid paused her movie and ran upstairs. Where Kim looked really pissed off with both her arms crossed eating her ice in a glass cup.

"What do you want now?" Alkaid asked.

Kim pointed at the TV to see a music video on much music. The music video was Alkaid's band fer sure old skool and the song was fer sure. It wasn't the song that pissed off Kim it was what Alkaid was wearing that pissed her off. Alkaid was wearing a short skirt with a tube top with high boots and she was all over Vergil.

"It's my music video so what!" Alkaid said.

"Why are you wearing clothes like that and why are you all over that guy!" Kim yelled.

"Its part of the video to wear clothes like that and the guy is my boyfriend!" Alkaid yelled.

Kim didn't care what Alkaid said she just counted yelling at Alkaid and calling her every name in the book. Alkaid ran down to her bedroom crying on the floor. Alkaid picked up her Labyrinth movie and held it close to her chest still crying. Alkaid could hear Kim calling for her again Alkaid closed her eyes tight and yelled out.

"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE ME AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Alkaid yelled.

Lightning flashed outside the window immediately followed by earth shattering thunder. The power flickered then went out completely. Wind howled and pressed against the large window. Alkaid turned around as she heard something crash and found herself face to face with whom she could only assume to be the Goblin King.

"Good evening Alkaid." He said, a crystal held balanced on his fingertips. "Do hurry and say goodbye. It's an awfully long journey to the Goblin City."

Alkaid was shocked that it really worked she smiled and took her bag and her picture of her friends and ran up to king Jareth. Jareth smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around Alkaid and held her close. The Goblin King tossed the crystal in the air. Alkaid watched as it arced then started to descend. Lightning flashed and Alkaid closed her eyes against the harsh glare from the crystal. When she opened them again she was standing in front of a throne.

"Welcome home, my slave." The Goblin King whispered in her ear. "Come, I will show you to the bedroom."

"I thought you said that it was a long journey to the Goblin City." Alkaid quickened her pace to keep up with the blond.

"Did I?" The Goblin King stopped and turned to face her. "My mistake." He whirled on the heel of his boot and continued walking.

The Goblin King stopped suddenly in front of double doors. "Here's your bedroom my kitty cat." He waved a hand and the doors opened. Alkaid took a deep breath and stepped into the dimly lit room. In the center of the room there was a large bed with cream colored silk sheets. Two armoires stood regally on opposite sides of the room. A large clock chimed on the far wall and just a few feet to the right there was an open door that revealed a spacious bathroom.

"Wow it's so beautiful Jareth…I mean master," Alkaid said while smiling very cutely.

Jareth gave Alkaid a list of all the chores that Alkaid was going to do.

6:00am work in kitchen

8:20am clean courtyard

8:45 mop the castle hallways

9:57 sweep the hallways and rooms

11:49 work in kitchen

1:23 shine Jareth's boots

1:57 dust everything

3:10 free time

4:30 work in kitchen

6:00 Laundry

8:17 make beds

9:00 free time

11:25 bedtime

Jareth gave Alkaid alarm clock so she would get up in the morning.

"My dear Alkaid to day is your day off and every Sunday is your day off as well so today just unpack your stuff and look around." Jareth told Alkaid then he left the room. Alkaid unpacked her stuff and put both of her pictures on her night table one picture was Alkaid and her brother Ikuto and the other was all her friends on her yacht. After Alkaid was done she went into the castle hallways. The castle was so big and there where so much goblins. After 3 hours of exploring the castle Alkaid ran off into the labyrinth to look around, Alkaid meet Ludo and sir Didymus she became really good friends with them. After another 2 hours Alkaid went into the forest Realm that was full all kinds of flowers and Fairies and fire fly's and Unicorns. Alkaid saw a deer but as the deer walked over to Alkaid it turned in to a fae form. She had long dark brown hair with violet pansy slender and she had brown eyes and she wore a purple siphon with no sleeves and it was a long dress and she held a harp in her left hand.

"Hello Stanger my name is Bianca what is yours?" Bianca asked.

"Oh hi I'm Alkaid," Alkaid said.

Bianca walked around Alkaid looking at her up ad down then she had a real good look at Alkaid's cat ears and tail.

"Alkaid I know your not human so what are you?" asked Bianca.

"I'm a Neko it's like a human but with cat parts like ears and a tail and I can jump really high." Alkaid said.

Bianca was looking at Alkaid's outfit she never seen clothes like that before. Alkaid wore a black leather belly top with a zipper on the fount with red on the outline of her collarbone and under her arms and Alkaid wore baggy dark blue pants with chains hanging off them and she wore black boots with buckles and on the side said Fer sure old skool and Alkaid wore leather black fingerless gloves and she had on net arm things and she wore a brown leather jacket the was pretty short the jacket would only cover her breast.

"You wear odd clothes miss Alkaid," Bianca said.

"Well in the Aboveground we call it punk rock clothes." Alkaid said.

Alkaid saw that the sun was setting and it was getting dark so Alkaid said good bye to Bianca then ran off back to the castle it was easy for Alkaid to get though the labyrinth she just jumped over all the walls since Alkaid could jump 55 feet in the air and she could run as fast as a car. After she made it back she ran down the hallways to her bedchamber but she ran head first into Jareth knocking him over and that made Alkaid land right on top of him but when she fell both Alkaid and Jareth's lips touched that made them kiss.

"What the hell Alkaid!" Jareth shouted.

Alkaid lifted her head and saw that she was on top on him in a sexual way. Alkaid quickly got off of Jareth and helped him up.

"Sorry master I didn't mean to run into you like that!" Alkaid said.

After Jareth got up and rubbing his head he looked down at Alkaid that was giving him a cute smile. Jareth couldn't be mad at Alkaid with that cute smile on her face and her cat ears twitching.

"Its okay precious kitty just look where you're going next okay," Jareth said.

Alkaid hugged Jareth and then ran off to her bedchamber. After Alkaid made it to her room she took out her laptop and sigh in to msn but no one was on so she logged on youtube be yet again no one was on so she logged in to her haunting ground reoplay chatroom but again no one. Alkaid stayed on msn just in case someone logged on she was hoping for Vergil to log on maybe she could go on webcam and give him a show. Alkaid shook her head trying to get the naughty thought in her head, Alkaid knew her mind was 85% dirty then clean. But Alkaid thought having sex at 15 and seeing hentai at young age didn't help maybe that's why she had a dirty mind. Alkaid got up from her bed and took out a tang top and sweat pants to where to bed. After Alkaid was dressed for bed she saw that Sapphire logged on msn.

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: hi Alkaid how are you?

Alkaid the neko says: I'm good but hey I wished my self away to the underground so I'm in king Jareths castle! 

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: omg really go on cam I wanna see!

Alkaid the neko say: sure here see lol I'm lovin it here 

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: well I g2g Lorenzo wants me I'll talk to you tomorrow byezzz hugs

Alkaid the neko says: kk later hugs

Alkaid was getting hungry so she left her bedchamber and went to look for the kitchen to get bite to eat. Alkaid knew she had to work in the kitchen in the morning so she had to find her way around the castle some how. Alkaid went down 3 flights of stairs but still couldn't find the kitchen Alkaid was lost. Alkaid thought '_if I'm lost now then how am I going to do my job tomorrow then…' _Alkaid stop to think she knew that the dinning hall would be very close to the kitchen so Alkaid had to look for the dinning hall to find the kitchen. Mean while Jareth was in his study watching his crystal ball on his finger tips watching his ex wife with another man first she cheats on Jareth with this human then stops talking to him then Jareth found out then told her it was over. Jareth changed the image to see the woman Jareth had a thing for Elizabeth Jareth wanted her bad. Elizabeth had long brown hair glasses and brown eyes. Jareth liked her because she was so sweet to him even when his wife was cheating on him Elizabeth was there for him. Elizabeth was a fae just like Jareth but she ruled the hob goblin kingdom so she lived pretty far from Jareth's kingdom it was a 6 day trip by horse ride from the goblin kingdom. Jareth changed the image again to see Alkaid lost in his castle it looked like she was trying to look for something.

"Alkaid are you lost or something?" Jareth said.

Alkaid jumped to see Jareth behind her. Jareth looked at what Alkaid was wearing. Alkaid was wearing black sweat pants with a dark green tang top showing a lot of cleavage and she had her black fer sure old skool boots. Jareth was also was looking at crystal Mental thing hanging from Alkaid's belly button.

"What is that thing hanging from your belly button?" Jareth asked.

"Oh this it my belly ring in the Aboveground girls can get there belly priced it so post to look sexy he-he," Alkaid laughed.

Jareth did think it was sexy and what Alkaid was wearing he liked too but he tried to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Master I' am lost I want to find the kitchen to get some food but I cant find it…" Alkaid said.

"Well you go to your left then you take a right and then you go straight for about 2 minutes then you take another right then a left and there you are….." Jareth said. But he saw that Alkaid was confused because her eyes went cross eyed then she shook her head.

"Here's a map of the castle so you don't get lost ha-ha here lets teleport to the kitchen." Jareth said. While holding Alkaid close, Alkaid watched the room changed into the kitchen.

"We are here lets get some food!" Jareth said.

Alkaid looked at the clock and it said 10:47pm. Jareth took out some mayo bread and ham and other stuff for a sandwich and he took out apple honey juice. Jareth 3 ham sandwiches 2 for Jareth and 1 for Alkaid and he took glass cups out and poured the apple honey juice. Alkaid took a sip of the juice and it was the most delicious thing she had ever teased and the sandwich was delicious too. Jareth knew how to make a sandwich and the apple honey juice was so good there where no such juice in the Aboveground. After Alkaid and Jareth's snack they both went to bed for the night. Alkaid looked at her picture at her and her brother Ikuto after 15 minutes she fell asleep hoping that all this was not a dream.

Mean while back on the yacht Natasha was using her copy key to get into Alkaid's bedroom to look for some movies to watch she took van hellsing and took Alkaid's anniversary edition labyrinth movie. Then Natasha left Alkaid's bedroom and locked it and went to her bedroom she put on labyrinth first to watch. After she was done watching the labyrinth she thought to herself about Jareth and the underground. Natasha had to find out if it was real so Natasha went to see Riccardo if he knew anything about that.

**Done this chapter the next chapter will be called Down in the underground well will see is Natasha will find away to the underground. Oh one thing there are two versions of this story rated and unrated the rated version will be on and the unrated will be on …..**


	2. Chapter 2

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 2: down in the underground. **

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own there own people too this story is a crossover with Labyrinth, haunting ground, devil may cry, Inuyasha, shugo chara,****Mirrormask****. And I don't own any of the songs. But it's mostly labyrinth….**

Natasha went to Riccardo's lab to ask him about the underground.

"What! Why do you wanna know about the world of the underground for?" Riccardo asked.

"Well I just watched the movie labyrinth and I started to wonder about it is it real?" Natasha asked.

Riccardo went over to a safe and unlocked it with a gold key. And took out a silver moon necklace with a small crystal on it that looked like a rainbow as it shined, Riccardo brote it over to Natasha and showed it to her.

"This necklace is from the underground as long as you where it you can go to the underground as you please all you have to say is take me to the underground and your there." Riccardo explained.

Natasha put the necklace on and looked at the rainbow crystal with the silver moon on it. Natasha held it in her hand and closed her eyes.

"Wait before you go I want to ask you for something." Riccardo said. "For that necklace I want an egg from your womb!" Riccardo asked.

Natasha punched Riccardo on the back of the head and gave him a gold coin then closed her eyes and held her crystal moon in her hand.

"Take me to the underground right now!" Natasha shouted.

The room Natasha was in changed it all fell down around her. Natasha opened her eyes to see she was on a hill with the wind blowing in hair. Natasha could see the Labyrinth kingdom and the castle far off. Natasha saw the yellow sky above her and she saw a forest just next to the Labyrinth. Natasha started too walked down the hill to get into the Labyrinth as she walked down she saw fairies flying around the walls but as Natasha remembered fairies bite they where not nice. Natasha looked around to find the Labyrinth entrance. Natasha saw a Dwarf spraying the little fairies with the bug killer.

"Umm excuse me but can you help me?" Natasha asked.

"Oh excuse you umm who are you?" asked Hoggle.

Natasha walked over by Hoggle with her hair and over coat blowing in the wind.

"I'm Natasha who are you?" Natasha asked.

"I'm Hoggle and what are you doing here?" Hoggle asked.

Natasha started pacing back and forth trying to find the Labyrinth entrance but she couldn't find it and it was really pissing her off.

"Hey Hoggle how do I get into the Labyrinth?" asked Natasha.

"You get in though there!" Hoggle said. While pointing at the fount gate that was slowy opening, Natasha walked over to the gate and walked inside and looked both ways.

Hoggle went over by Natasha and asked her if she was really going in there. Natasha looked down at Hoggle then looked left.

"Do you know what way to go?" asked Natasha

Hoggle looked both ways then looked back up at Natasha.

"Oh maybe but you will have to find your own way but one thing nothing is what it seems in this place. Hoggle said.

Hoggle closed the Labyrinth gates behind him leaving Natasha alone. Natasha started to walk to her left she walked down the path slowly. The path was long and the walls looked old and cracked and there where old logs and bushes and it were all sparkly. Natasha was trying to find an opening but it was hard since everything looked the same but Natasha didn't give up, she looked at the sky to see the sun rising the color of the sky was a lighter yellow with a little pink it did look lovely. Mean while Alkaid could hear her alarm clock going off so reached over to turn it off but as she tried she fell out of her bed face first that made her yell out in pain. '_Talk about a painful wake up call!'_ she thought while rubbing her face. Alkaid got up and went to her bathroom to have her morning bath and brush her teeth and stuff. After she was all done Alkaid went to her wardrobe to get an outfit for the day. Alkaid took out a white belly tub top and baggy light brown punk pants with chain hanging off them and she took out her light brown leather jacket she wore yesterday. After Alkaid was all dressed she took out her round brush and brushed her short flipped out hair then she put on her black fingerless gloves and her boots. Then she ran off to the kitchen, Alkaid couldn't get lost this time because Jareth gave her a map so she could find her way. After Alkaid made it to the kitchen where she saw lots of goblins working and cooking and she saw a guy with cat ears and a tail just like hers. He had short spiky black hair and he had dark brown eyes and he wore a black t shirt with baggy pants with a chain hanging off them and he wore skater shoes and he wore a silver cross around his neck.

"So you're the new girl eh?" The neko guy said while putting on his apron.

"Yes I'm Alkaid what's your name?" Alkaid asked.

"I'm Matt oh here's an apron!" Matt said.

Alkaid took the apron from Matt and put it on. After Alkaid put on her apron she fallowed Matt to a wooden counter that was full of eggs veggies flour and pancake mix. Matt told Alkaid to make pancakes and omelets while he cooked the bacon and sausages. Alkaid chopped the veggies like onions green and red peppers. After she was done chopping all the veggies she put them in a bowl and cracked 3 eggs and put them in the bowl too then she added the cheese too. Alkaid kept looking over at Matt watching him cook he was really good at it he really knew what he was doing. Alkaid brought the omelet mix over to Matt who was cooking up a storm. Matt took the bowl and pored it in the frying pan, Alkaid went back to counter to make the pancakes. Mean while back in the Aboveground Sapphire and Lorenzo and Riccardo all went back to Belli's castle for awhile it was a very long plan ride since Dante took them back. After Sapphire and them where at there castle everyone went off to do there own thing but Sapphire and Lorenzo they both went to there bedroom to unpack there clothes.

Sapphire took off her long leather jacket and put it on her bed. She had long brown hair with two blue streaks on both sides of her hair and she wore short dark blue jean shorts and she wore a black belly top that showed her shoulders and cleavage and she wore black boots with a zipper on the sides and she had ocean blue eyes. Lorenzo went up behind his wife Sapphire and held her close and kissed her on the head. Lorenzo had dark red hair and it was long and spiky at the top of his head and he had yellow eyes with evil looking eyebrows and he was taller then Sapphire and he had an 8 pack on his stomach and he was pretty buff. Sapphire turned to face her loving husband and gently kissed him he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you my love." Sapphire whispered in his ear.

Lorenzo was not much of saying that but he mostly showed his feelings instead of saying them. He kissed Sapphire's neck then kissed her on her lips again He picked up Sapphire and carried her to there bed Sapphire knew what was coming and she was happy to make love to the man she loved. Mean while Jareth was still sleeping in his bed like a big baby until Carla came in the room. Carla had long blonde hair and she had a blue and green eye color and she wore a short black dress with thin stapes and showed some cleavage and she wore black boots that went up to her knees and she wore net stockings. And Carla was also a fae too like Jareth and she was Jareth's best maid he ever had and she was the most beautiful fae in the whole underground.

"Your majesty it's time to wake!" Carla said.

But Jareth just rolled over still sleeping. Carla just rolled her eyes and grabbed his red silk blanket and pulled it off his sleeping body. Jareth sat up looking at Carla still half asleep while scratching his head, Jareth got up out of bed and walked to his bathroom to take his morning shower and to brush his teeth too. Carla thought Jareth bedtime clothes where wired looking since all he wore was sweat pants with no shirt, Carla went to his wardrobe to take out an outfit for him. She took out gray tights and took out a brownish red jacket with a dark gold vest and a black poet shirt and took out his dark brown boots and grabbed his black leather gloves. After Carla was done laying his clothes out on his bed but before she left the room Carla saw Jareth come out of the bathroom only wearing a towel and dripping wet.

"I left you an outfit on your bed your majesty." Carla said while leaving the room. Jareth took out a pare of silk boxers and socks and put them on his bed, Jareth took off the towel and got dressed the one thing Jareth knew was that Carla knew how to pick an outfit. After Jareth was dressed he went off to the dinning hall but as he walked a medium size goblin came running after Jareth.

"You're Majesty! You're Majesty!" The medium size goblin shouted.

Jareth rolled his eyes and turned to face the goblin. "What is it now?" Jareth asked. The goblin looked up at Jareth while playing with his fingers.

"Well sire there's a runner in the Labyrinth sire she's halfway though it already." The goblin said.

Jareth was shocked that there was a runner in his Labyrinth with out him knowing Jareth was going to see who this runner was but he wanted to have his breakfast first before he did anything. After Jareth made it to the dinning hall he sat at his chair and waited for his breakfast to be served. Jareth waited for 10 minutes before Alkaid and a couple of other goblins came into the room carrying plants of food. Jareth was not the only one at the dinning table there was Hoggle sir Didymus Ludo and Lee and Carla all Jareth's best workers got to eat with him at the table.

"Alkaid how is your first day of work?" Jareth Asked.

"Oh I'm having a good time master." Alkaid said.

Alkaid bowed her head then left the room to get some food herself. Jareth smiled then told everyone they could start eating, Jareth took a bite of his omelet and love how Alkaid cooked it was really good. Alkaid went back to the kitchen and joined Matt in having some pancakes with a glass of apple honey juice. It was one of Alkaid's favorite juices besides sunny D that was Alkaid's favorite juice of all time.

"So Alkaid why did you wish you're self away for?" Matt asked.

Alkaid took a sip of her juice and looked at Matt. "Well I had to stay with my stepmother for 3 months and I hated it so much I wish the goblins to take me away but before I went to my stepmothers I lived on a yacht well I still do with my friends and band that's called fer sure old skool and I lived like a queen there with the man I love Vergil…." Alkaid smiled.

"Fer sure old skool don't you mean school?" Matt asked.

"No we spell it skool like on my boots but anyways I hoping just to live here for 3 months then go back home to my yacht with my friend's brother and lover he-he," Alkaid said while taking another bite of her pancake. Mean while Natasha was in the hedge part of the Labyrinth Natasha was having fun playing this game, Natasha could jump over the walls of the Labyrinth but she was having way too much fun just walking and running through it. After half an hour of walking Natasha found two doors with two ugly knockers on them she looked at both of them to pick a door.

"It's very rude to stare!" shouted the door knocker with the ring in his ears.

Natasha jumped then looked at it and it was alive. "I'm sorry I'm just trying to pick a door." Natasha said.

"What!" He yelled.

Then the other door knocker with the ring in his mouth was trying to talk but no one could understand him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" yelled the other knocker.

Natasha ran over and took the ring out of his mouth and asked him what he was trying to say.

"I said it's no good talking to him he's def as a poll…" the knocker Said.

"Mumble mumble you're a wonderful conversation friend!" said the def knocker.

"What you can talk all you do is bitch!" the talking knocker yelled.

"No good… can't hear you…" The def knocker said.

Natasha rolled her eyes these knocker where starting to bug her now so she grabbed the talking knockers noise so she could put his ring back in his mouth. After she got it back in his mouth she knocked on his door and walked though saying sorry for doing that to him. Natasha was now in a forest she looked around then started walking through it then she stopped she could hear a taping sound then the chilly down fire gang jumped out and lit a fire then started sinning and dancing.

When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)  
The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)  
I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)  
I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)  
Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)  
Louder than thunder (oh)  
Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)

Don't got no problems (no problems)  
Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up.

I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)  
With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)  
They don't look much (oh)  
They sure chilly chilly (oh)  
They positively glow glow, huh (oh)

Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)  
Bad hep with the fire gang (a smile a day keeps the doctor away)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down

Chilly down with the fire gang (Hey, I'm a wild child)  
Act tall with the fire gang (whoo, walk tall)  
Good times, bad food (yeah)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down, chilly down

Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin'  
Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping  
Bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin'  
Double dealin', rockin', rollin', and a reelin'  
With the mackin' sex appealin'.  
Can you dig our groovy feelin'?

So when things get too tough (get too tough)  
And your chin is dragging on the ground (dragging on the ground)  
And even down looks up (down looks up)  
Bad luck heh heh,  
We can show you a good time (show you a good time)  
And we don't charge nothin' (nothin' at all)  
Just strut your nasty stuff,  
Wiggle in the middle yeh  
Get the town talkin', fire gang

Chilly down with the fire gang (think small)  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad hep with the fire gang (hey, listen up)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down

Chilly down with the fire gang (hey, shake your pretty little head)  
Think small with the fire gang (tap your pretty little feet)  
Good times, bad food (come on, come on)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down

Chilly down with the fire gang (wooh)  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad hep with the fire gang

One of them jumped on Natasha's back trying to pull her head off.

"Hey her head don't come off?" he yelled.

Natasha pushed him off her and yelled out. "A course it doesn't!"

"Hey lady where do you grow a head like that!?" the high pitch voice one said.

Hey I know what we could do… take off her head!" the big nose one said while bouncing his head up and down off his shoulders while laughing. Natasha started grabbing all there head and threw them then she made a run for it.

"Hey Lady! There's a rule about throwing people's heads!" the high pitch one yelled.

"You're only allowed to throw your own head!" the cool one yelled.

Natasha kept on running even that she could kill them easy with her pistols but she didn't to make a seen so she just kept on running plus she found this fun.

"Hey lady we get a free throw!" the high pitch one yelled.

Natasha saw a high wall but she was getting of running so she just jumped up to the top of the wall and started walking again with a cocky smile on her face. But as Natasha was walking she could see a white owl flying towards her then it landed on a stone near her. Natasha went by the white owl.

"Hey why don't you take off that feathered costume and show who you really are…" Natasha said.

The owl jumped off the rock and turned into Jareth. Jareth stood in fount of her with both his arms crossed with a pissed off look on his face.

"It would be prudent to know who you are speaking to before! You make demands. Never have I been treated with such vulgarity." Jareth said.

"So you're the goblin king Jareth huh? Nice hair ha-ha!" Natasha laughed.

Jareth rolled his eyes then took a step closer to Natasha. "Now what are you doing in my Labyrinth? And how did you get here because you're not from here you're from the Aboveground…" Jareth spat.

"Like I'm going to tell you that but I came here to fight you demon!" Natasha shouted.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Precious," He bit out his words through clenched teeth. "You don't know who you are dealing with and I'm not a demon I'm a fae."

"Oh please!" Natasha scoffed, rolling her eyes childishly.

"Careful!" He warned, a fake friendliness infiltrating his words. "I'll tell you what I'll let you run my labyrinth to get to my castle then we can battle!" He began to fade from view

Natasha stood there, glaring with all the anger she possessed at the spot he previously stood, her fists clenched at her side. She scowled and let out a growl that clearly displayed her frustration with ease.

"Jareth! Get your sparkly makeup wearing ass back here right now!" She shouted as loud as she could, Barely even a second after she finished her command, she felt an arm pull her roughly around the waist, while another fisted her hair roughly. She gasped as she hit the hard planes of his body. "You're really getting on my last nerve Natasha." Jareth said gently, resting his chin on the top of her head while she struggled against him. It was odd, considering the violent nature in which he seized her. He tightened his grip on her, causing her to whimper.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" She complained, clawing at his hands.

"That's the point precious. Perhaps if you receive a little pain, you'll learn your lesson. "I can be your greatest dream," His face broke out into a smile, caught somewhere between mockery and genuine. "Or I can be your greatest nightmare, and since you insist on painting me as the villain, I shall give you a villain."

Natasha didn't respond; she didn't know what to say. She only stared, breathing shakily as she tried to regain her composure once more.

Jareth let go of Natasha then took three steps back then he faded from view. Natasha looked over to the castle with her hair blowing in the wind she then closed her eyes and smiled.

"He-he fine I'll play your little game Jareth…" Natasha whispered to herself.

Mean while Alkaid was sweeping the hallways of the castle while listing to her I pod to her song she wrote.

Wiedermal siegt deine Naivität

und du hoffst es gebührt dir wahre Liebe zum dank

doch Wahrheit schmerzt und es ist wieder zu spät

die Hoffnung in dir wird langsam schwach und krank

Spürst du die Dornen um dich ranken

Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken

du läufst verloren in deinem Labyrinth

spürst die Angst in dir wie ein kleines Kind

You gaze into the dark sky

In a blink it seems so easy to fly

Fly away from here, away from here

Still waiting for an angel to come

To make all these hurtful events undone

Take me away from here, away from here

Weiterhin bist du bereit zu riskieren

wie früher bevor dein Herz still stand

glaubst du seist frei, denkst du hast nichts zu verlieren

deine Träume - gib sie nicht aus der Hand

Ein Kuss von ihr bricht deinen Willen

doch kann er deinen Hunger stillen

du weisst, dein grösster Gegner ist die Zeit

schürt dein Verlangen nach der Ewigkeit

You gaze into the dark sky

In a blink it seems so easy to fly

Fly away from here, away from here

Still waiting for an angel to come

To make all these hurtful events undone

Take me away from here, away from here

It was one of Alkaid's songs from her new CD of fer sure old skool band Alkaid was indeed a really good singer but she liked to draw cartoons better. While Alkaid was still singing to her I pod Matt walked up behind her watching her sing Matt thought she was a really good singer besides king Jareth himself. Alkaid turned to see Matt standing behind her Alkaid took out her head set and turned off her I pod.

"Oh hi Matt I didn't see you there." Alkaid said with a cute smile on her face.

"Oh I see well I wanted to say you're a really good singer and I liked that song," Matt said while trying not to look Alkaid in the eyes.

"Well Matt like I said before I'm a singer in a band he-he…" Alkaid said while sweeping the last bit of dirt and throwing it out. After Alkaid put the broom back in the closet she ran over to Matt then both Alkaid and Matt walked down to the kitchen.

"So what are we cooking for lunch today Matt?" Alkaid asked.

"Well I was thinking of making corn soup with beef and wild boar sandwiches with fuzzy lemon pop." Matt said with a proud look on his face.

"Well that sounds different but good all the food sure are not the same as the above ground's food…" Alkaid said with her arms on the back of her head with her tail wagging back and forth.

Mean while back in the Aboveground Sapphire was on the roof of Belli castle writing songs in her red note book.

_You are all I can remember  
After all that we've been through  
Forever in my heart  
Now I'm through  
And June feels like November  
Some can't believe it's true  
Too long we've been apart_

One More Night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
Don't leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to start the fight…

Sapphire stopped to think what to put next she tapped her pen on her note book thinking. The one thing Sapphire loved was to sing but she hated writing lyrics for her songs. Sapphire looked up at sun high in the sky with her hair blowing in the wind that made her ribbon fall out. Sapphire got up and walked over to the edge of the roof looking down at the land Belli kingdom Sapphire dusted off her white summer dress that was also blowing in the wind. Sapphire wore a white thin strapped dress that was very thin and went to her knees and she wore crisscross high heel sandals and she wore a white sun hat with flowers on it.

"Alkaid in the underground huh…I wonder where that is?" Sapphire said to herself. Sapphire tried to tie her hair back in her dark blue ribbon so her hair wouldn't be everywhere. The Belli kingdom was beautiful full of green forest as far as the eye can see and beautiful mountains far in the back of the forest. Sapphire picked up her note book and put on her rose belt then she walked back inside of Belli castle but Sapphire was going to try not to run into Debilitas Daniella or Riccardo she didn't need them coming after her Azoth but Debilitas he jus thinks Sapphire is a big doll to play with but as long as Sapphire stayed close to Lorenzo she knew she was safe but Sapphire spook too soon there was Riccardo standing there with his gun in his hand.

"Sapphire let me in your womb!" Riccardo yelled.

Sapphire started to jet down the hallway as fast as she could to get away from Riccardo and his ugly face and gun. After half an hour of running she finally made it back to her bedroom hoping Lorenzo would be there as she ran though the door she saw Lorenzo standing by the window naked. Sapphire stopped and looked at Lorenzo weirdly then Riccardo ran into the room then he saw Lorenzo in fount of him naked with his arms crossed.

"What the hell Dad! Why are you naked?" Riccardo shouted.

"What did I say about calling me dad your just a clone your not my kid I only have one my daughter Alexis and I'm naked because I'm going to have a shower now get out and leave my wife alone you sick freak!" Lorenzo shouted. Riccardo left the room closing the door behind him. Sapphire ran up to Lorenzo hugging him then she kissed him after that they both to have a shower together.

Mean while back in the underground. Jareth was in his study pacing back and forth very pissed off at how Natasha talked to him plus she wants to fight him. Jareth then threw a crystal ball at the wall shattering it to pieces but that wasn't enough he threw four more at the wall. There was a knock on the door "enter!" Jareth yelled. Hoggle came in with papers in his hands Hoggle then put then paper work on Jareth's desk Hoggle could see that Jareth was in fowl mood so he quickly ran of the room as fast as his little legs could go. After ten minutes later there was another knock on the door but as Jareth was still in a pissy mood he used his magic to swing the double doors open.

"WHAT!" he shouted. Alkaid walked in with a tray of food on it. Jareth sat in the chair at his desk trying to clam down so he can enjoy a nice lunch.

"Umm is there something wrong master?" Alkaid asked while putting the tray on his desk, Alkaid fixed her top then looked back at Jareth.

"It's just the new runner in my Labyrinth pissed me off you know I should throw her in the bog of eternal stench or let her rot in one of my oubliettes!" Jareth said angrily while taking a bite of his wild boar sandwich. Alkaid walked over behind Jareth and starting rubbing his shoulders softly she knew Jareth was under a lot of stress.

"Master just relax and enjoy your lunch don't think about her you can deal with her later." Alkaid said.

"Alkaid you are a sweet kitty my precious." he smiled while taking a sip of his green tea.

Mean while Natasha had finally made it to the goblin city fount gates. Natasha slowly walked towards the gates feeling really happy that she finally made it but this time Natasha just jumped over the gates as she landed all the goblins where watching her walk though the city towards the castle as she walked she held her head up high she knew she was going to fight the goblin king Jareth plus she was pissed at him for grabbing her earlier.

"Finally I made it now Jareth I'm coming for you ready or not." She whispered to herself.

She looked around at all the goblins watching her but she just rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to the castle she then opened the doors now she was inside the castle.

**Wow that was fun to write lol well like I said one is going to be on fan fiction and the other on deviantart the next chapter is called ****the devil and fae's poker face**


	3. Chapter 3

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 3: The Devil and the Fae's**

**Poker face **

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own there own ppl and I still don't own anything of labyrinth or Jareth I wish I did lol well on with the story…**

A goblin ran right into Jareth's study freaking out "your majesty! The girl the runner girl!" he yelled. Jareth looked up at the goblin he really didn't want to be bugged when Alkaid was giving him a massage but he to know what the goblin was freaking out about.

"What of her?" Jareth asked.

"Well she's here in the castle sire…" The goblin said while looking away.

Jareth quickly got up almost pushing Alkaid over. Jareth angrily walked passed his desk he kicked the goblin 7 feet down the hallway as Jareth walked down the hallway Alkaid fallowed she wanted to see the runner who got under Jareth's skin. Natasha was in Jareth's thorn room waiting for him with both her arms crossed taping her left foot. After ten minutes of waiting Jareth came into the room looking very pissed off he stopped six feet in fount of Natasha with his arms crossed.

"So you finally came… devil so you wanna battle fine let fight!" Jareth calmly said. Before Natasha could do anything the room changed to outside in a big field.

Natasha looked around her semi automatic pistols and aimed them at Jareth. Natasha saw that Jareth's outfit changed now he was wearing a black leather shirt with armor on the chest and he wore black tights with black boots. Jareth took out a crystal ball and held it on his finger tips looking at Natasha with an evil cocky smile.

(Battle music)

I had never thought  
We were hanging on  
But the fall looks very far  
Staring at the ground  
What flesh will do to you  
Will do to me too  
Be free and on your own  
It's not that simple  
It's never that simple  
It feels like the first time  
That we'd fallen behind  
And we faltered too far down

Jareth threw the crystal at Natasha but it turned into a big ball of light that made Natasha go flying 10 feet back. But Natasha quickly got up and shot her guns at Jareth but he just teleported away then her threw another crystal at her but Natasha jumped out of the way.

No one could save us  
It feels like the first time  
And we're standing about them  
And no one can touch us  
The worst is over  
I could say to you  
A bitter word or two  
There's no stopping now  
Just get it out in the air  
Heard it through the fog  
And hurt by it all  
I'd take it back today

Alkaid hear them fighting outside in the field so Alkaid took her twin hand guns and ran to where Jareth was even that it was going to take Alkaid a while to get to him but she ran as fast as she could. Jareth threw 6 snakes at Natasha but only two bit her so this time she ran at him at full speed.

But it's out of my hands  
Lost in the film again  
All the signs were showing  
Watching a single frame  
When the wind begins  
You're never anywhere  
'Cause you're caught in my  
weather every time  
Feels like the first time  
We'd fallen behind  
No use is the other one to wait  
But I can hold on  
As sure as I'm strong  
Get over the faithful yesterdays

The worst is over

The worst is over

The worst is over

Natasha punched Jareth in the face that made him stumble back. He wiped his mouth where some blood came from his lip now Jareth was really pissed.

"You know I'm the most powerful fae in all the underground because I have what you call wild magic so I cant always control it and now I will show you first hand devil girl!" Jareth yelled.

(Next battle song)

It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end  
When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along

Jareth threw 6 crystals at Natasha and she had a really hard time dodging them but two of the big light balls hit her that blasted her so far and this time it really hurt her.

'_Wow I didn't think he was this strong how… can I beat him…' _She thought to herself.

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies

We've got to lead the way

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside  
we're on the frontline

Jareth stopped and put on a cocky smile on. He then walked over to Natasha that it looked like he was going to finish her off. But before Natasha could do anything she fell deep into the ground. Natasha fell without stop. No helping hands not a sound only darkness. Natasha hit a hard stone ground. With a moan from a little pain, she rolled over on her back and looked around. She couldn't see a thing! Not even her hand in front of her eyes as she rubbed her forehead before getting to her feet. A chill from cold went through her body as she stumbled around in the darkness, keeping her arms wrapped around her body to keep as much warmth as she could.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, releasing one of her arms and held it in front of her. There was nothing but cold air. She suddenly came to a stop; her heart felt like it stopped beating for a second. '_Am I in an oubliette?' _She thought to herself. She got to her feet again and began to walk forward again, faster than earlier.  
The coldness seemed to get more and more intense every minute that passed. Moving became more difficult and she couldn't stop herself from shivering from freezing. Yet... there was nothing.  
Giving up she sank down on the ground, pulling up her legs to her chin. Her whole body shivered so much that her teeth hit each other. She wrapped her arms around her legs, fighting desperately against the cold.

"Now what do I do?" she asked herself and let out an uneven sigh. "S-stupid labyrinth... S… Stupid J-Jareth..."

She leaned her head on her knees, feeling tiredness taking over her body. Her eyelids felt heavy as the cold numbed her whole body. Her mind screamed at her to fight the sleep, not to disappear into unconsciousness. With a last struggle, her frozen lips separated and stuttered the words.

"Someone please help…" Natasha said.

Before Natasha knew a candle light came on. She looked over to see Hoggle in the room coming over to her.

"I see Jareth threw you in the freezer oubliette this is the worse one there is you must have really pissed him off for him to do this." Hoggle said.

Natasha was so happy to see him again she smiled at Hoggle.

"So he cheated by throwing me in here that God damn it. Stupid no good too-tight-pant wearing strutting glittery asshole…!" She yelled.

Hoggle helped Natasha up to her feet and leaded her to a small door. After they went thought the small door they out by an ocean the small doors exit was out of the whole Labyrinth but least she was out of that oubliette. Natasha laid on the warm grass she closed her eyes wondering why she came to the underground and why did she want to fight Jareth he was not a demon he was a fae, Natasha up and looked over at Hoggle.

"Hoggle thank you you're a good friend but can I ask you something?" Natasha asked.

"Yes what would you like to know?" Hoggle asked.

"Umm what is a Fae?" Natasha asked Hoggle.

"Well it's like, half-fairy, half-elf." Hoggle said.

Natasha laid back down to think '_so Jareth is half fairy and half elf huh so that makes a fae no wonder he was so strong…' _She thought to herself.

Mean while Alkaid finally made it to Jareth but she missed the whole battle but Alkaid was more worried about her master.

"Master what happened where is the devil girl?" Alkaid asked.

Jareth walked over to Alkaid, "you where worried about me precious that's sweet come I want another back rub." Jareth said.

Alkaid nodded her head and fallowed Jareth back inside the castle. Alkaid did wonder who that runner girl was but she just put that aside in her mind and tried to think of what new songs she should write. Mean while Hoggle took Natasha to see Bianca the forest fae. Bianca did have the power to heal people and she ruled the forest realm just outside of the Labyrinth. After Hoggle and Natasha arrived at the forest realm Bianca was sitting under a pink willow tree playing her harp, she looked up to see Hoggle with a beautiful young devil girl that was wounded pretty badly.

"Bianca can you help my friend Natasha?" Hoggle asked.

Bianca got up from the tree and walked over to Hoggle and Natasha and took a good at Natasha's wounds then she took a step back.

"These wounds are from Jareth light blast attack you're lucky you didn't die from it but I can heal them it should take a day or two to fully heal." Bianca explained. Bianca took some herds and put them in a bowl with hot spring water and tree sap then she started to mix the together for about 20 minutes.

"Hey Hoggle can she really heal me?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah she is one of the best healers there is so don't worry." Hoggle said.

Mean while back in the Aboveground Sapphire was on msn waiting for Alkaid to come on so she could ask her where the underground was but since Alkaid wasn't on she started talking to her daughter but that didn't last long she went off with Dante. Sapphire just rolled her eyes and took out her note book and took a good look at it to see if her new songs to see if she needed to fix them. After an hour of looking though her note book she saw that Alkaid still never came on so Sapphire decided to just send her an e mail.

_Dear Alkaid _

_I was waiting for you to log on but you took too long so I'm leaving you this e mail just e mail me back and I'll get back to you… if I'm not on when you come on that means I'm busy with Lorenzo……0.o so yeah oh where is this underground that you said you where at?_

_Ps_

_And who's Jareth? _

Sapphire sent the e mail then went off to find Lorenzo somewhere in Belli castle. But as always he was hard to find since the castle was huge and Lorenzo could be anywhere plus there where Debilitas Daniella and Riccardo she really didn't feel like being chased all over her castle. As she walked down the stairs near a door but just as she was going to open it she slowly turned to see Daniella who was standing behind her, her expression cold and emotionless. She spoke in a low, monotonous tone.

"Dinner is served, miss." Daniella said.

Dinner!? When Sapphire didn't answer, the maid moved her head until she was only and inch from Sapphire's nose. "Dinner is served, Miss," she repeated and showed the first sign of emotions. A smile was emerging on her lips.

To scared to object, she slowly followed Daniella down the hallway. The maid walked with slow, rigid steps and held a firm poses. They moved through the passageway and up to the locked gate, Sapphire always staying ten feet behind the uncanny maid. The woman pulled a lever and the gate rose, revealing a short cut to the dining room. They followed Daniella past the music room, round a corner, inside the castle again, through the kitchen and into the dining room where she stopped next to a chair on the opposite side of the table. The maid pointed a hand to the seat, encouraging Sapphire to sit, closed the door and walked out to the kitchen. Utensils and two chalices filled with red wine were placed on the table in front of her. She could hear sounds of porcelain hitting metal emerging from the kitchen. Moments later the maid appeared with a bowl of soup, placed it in front of Sapphire and then she went back to the kitchen again. Sapphire really liked this hot and creamy white soup it always tasted so good.

She picked up a spoon and stirred in the fluid, unidentified lumps of meat emerged to the surface. The sight made Sapphire nauseous. No way was she eating that. The maid came out of the kitchen with another bowl of soup. Sapphire studied the room; there was only one more chair next to the dining table. However, there were more than enough candlesticks to make up for the lost chairs. She thought about the chairs haphazardly placed out in the hallway, picked up a chalice and tasted the wine. It was a little bitter, but rich in aroma. Sapphire had been drinking wine almost every day for the last four to five years, she'd never been drunk. She looked up at the chandelier in the ceiling and thought about the episode in the chapel. A shiver wend down her spine, she and drank some more wine to soothe her nerves. The maid brought more bowls of soup. Sapphire emptied the cup. She wanted to empty the second glass to, but decided against it; she didn't want to get tipsy. She had the feeling she would need a clear head later on. A total of ten bowls filled with creamy white soup were now standing in front of her. Sapphire had hoped to be left alone but unfortunately, she had no such luck.

Sapphire put her spoon down, "Um, thanks for the meal…" she rose from the table and went out the door.

Suddenly she started to feel terrible. Moaning, she placed her hands on the stomach and leaned towards the door. Was it the wine? Had she been drinking too fast? But she wasn't nauseous, she wasn't in pain, it was like all the energy had been depleted from her body. '_I should try to get some rest' _she thought and started to stagger up the stairs. Finally she'd made it up to the second floor and went into the castle suite. There where Fresh sheets had been placed on the bed. Sapphire laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Mean while back in the underground Alkaid ran off to the forest realm to see her friend Bianca. After hopping over the walls of the Labyrinth and ran at full speed she made it there less then 5 minutes. After Alkaid made it she saw Hoggle Bianca and Natasha all sitting under the pink willow tree, Alkaid ran over to Natasha and gave he a hug.

"Natasha what are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Alkaid asked.

"I could say the same for you aren't you so post to be at your stepmother's…And I got hurt from fighting Jareth," Natasha explained.

"What! That was you I see I didn't know…umm Natasha I'm Jareth's servant I work for him so I can live in the castle for a while he gave me a nice bedroom…." Alkaid said while blushing with starts in her eyes. Natasha looked at Alkaid to see why she was acting off weird.

"Oh my god you have a thing for Jareth! You slut your dating my brother Vergil so get off cloud nine wait you didn't do anything sexual to him did you…." Natasha said.

Alkaid quickly snapped out of her little world and looked over at Natasha with a weird look on her face.

"No I never did anything sexual to my master and I still love Vergil with all my heart I miss him so much and hey I'm not a slut… I'm a good neko I keep my legs crossed he-he." Alkaid said with a big smile on her face. Alkaid really did miss Vergil she did love him and she did want to marry him Alkaid just couldn't think of life with out him by her side.

"Alkaid so you never did tell me how you got here…" Natasha asked.

Alkaid looked up with a sad look on her face but she told Natasha everything about how horrible her stepmother was to her and she told her how she wished herself away and Jareth took her in and cared for her. Alkaid knew that Jareth didn't have to give her a room fit for a queen but he did and for that Alkaid was truly grateful to him. Natasha looked back then closet her eyes to let her mind wonder and waiting for Bianca to finish up making the medicine for her wounds. Hoggle stayed with the two girls because he knew Jareth was going to be pissed at him for helping Natasha so thought he would just stay in the forest realm for a couple of days so Jareth could cool off. Back at the castle Jareth was in the courtyard with Sir Didymus and his other best guard Jordan that was a fox demon he had long dark red hair to his shoulders and he had a long fox tail and he wore a dark blue poet shirt with a black vest and he wore samurai black pants with a white sash and he had honey yellow eyes.

"Didymus I want you to find Hoggle and tell him I want to see asap." Jareth said.

Didymus bowed his head then he called for Ambrosias his loyal steed he got on the sheep dog and road off into the Labyrinth to find Hoggle. Jareth then looked over at Jordan then told him to guard the bedchamber hallways after Jordan bowed his head he ran off to do his job. Jareth wondered where Alkaid was he hadn't seen her for 3 hours now so he knew she must be playing hooky even that her day off was tomorrow since every Sunday was her day off, so he didn't understand why she would do that.

Mean while back in the Aboveground Sapphire finally awoke from her sleep she put her hand on her forehead and started rubbing it.

"Ouch! Did I get hit by a bus my head is killing me…wait Daniella spiked my food again dam her!" Sapphire yelled.

Sapphire got up from the bed then pecked out of the room to see if the cost was clear. Sapphire slowly walked out of the room and ran down the hallway as fast as she could but again she ran into Debilitas this time the one person she really didn't want to run into.

"Oh shit!" She yelled. Sapphire took off down the other way lucky for her Debilitas was not that fast. As Sapphire ran she went thought a door on her right. After she was in the room she closed the door and hid under a table to make sure he would not find her. After 3 minutes later Debilitas came though the door, he slowly walked around the room looking for Sapphire.

"D…dolly? Where you go?" Debilitas said. Debilitas was not all that smart he didn't really talk right and he thought women where big dolls for him to play with but his idea of playing was pulling them apart and killing then with him realizing it.

After 12 minutes of looking he gave up then left the room to go but to work. Sapphire saw he was gone then she crawled out from under the table and went though the door then ran back to her bedroom hoping that Lorenzo would be there. After Sapphire made it back Lorenzo was not there but she got an e mail from Alkaid.

_Dear Sapphire _

_Sorry I missed you I just been busy but tomorrow I'll be on all day so if you need me I'll be on…_

_(hugs) byez_

Sapphire smiled then she locked her bedroom door then went to have a bath. Back in the underground Alkaid was in the bath thinking of Vergil he had been on her mind ever since she meet up with Natasha she just couldn't get him off her mind. '_Oh Vergil my love I miss you so much I…I need you…'_ She thought to herself. After her bath she walked into her bedroom with her mind still off in space, Alkaid went to her wardrobe and took out just a tang top with a moon on it. Alkaid put on the tang top and clean pare of panties then she turned off the lights then went to sleep.

(In Alkaid's dream)

_Alkaid was walking in a forest with snow everywhere but there something not right there was something evil about. Alkaid looked down at her outfit she was wearing black boots and net stockings and a short white skirt with a very tight white shirt. As she walked she could hear babies crying as Alkaid fallowed the cries where getting louder. Alkaid hid behind a tree then she peeked around the tree to see a woman with cat ears like Alkaid's but hers matched her hair and her hair was blonde and short. She wore a black long dress with a black headband in her hair. And she had dark blue eyes and she had a long blonde tail, as she turned she held two babies one boy one girl she was trying to make them stop crying so she sang a song._

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart_

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to go

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul 

_She started cry then she kissed both the babies on the head she put them under a pine tree and wrapped up in a blanket the she ran off still crying. Alkaid was just about to run over to the babies but two humans came by them one man and one woman they saw the two babies them pick them up. They where shocked to see that both of the babies had cat tails and ears but they didn't care they always wanted to have a baby so they thought these babies where a gift from god as they walked away Alkaid ran over to see both there faces but went she saw her heart stopped._

"_Mom…dad…" She said. But then everything went black._

**Wow Alkaid's past fun he-he the next chapter will be called ****Alkaid needs a****Miracle**

**So tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 4: Alkaid needs a Miracle**

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own there own ppl and I still don't own anything of labyrinth or Jareth I wish I did lol well on with the story…**

The sun shined into Alkaid's window and on her face. Alkaid slowly opened her eyes but she didn't really get out of bed she just laid there feeling really upset that Vergil wasn't there with her Alkaid felt so upset she didn't want to move but she knew it was time to start her day. It was Alkaid's day off so she wanted to enjoy it she looked at the clock and it said 9:02 Alkaid slowly got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom to have a bath. As Alkaid took off her clothes and ran her bath water she looked into the mirror to see herself as she watched herself she looked at ring on her chocker. It was a white gold ring with a sapphire in the middle; Alkaid never knew where she got it from but deep in her lost memories she knew it was very special some how. After the bath water was filled Alkaid went into the tub then lend back to relax, Alkaid started to think of her whole life and what she had done.

* * *

I didn't know what to think my whole life all did was sing draw and party even most people would think that would be the best life ever but it feels like there's something missing in my life but I don't know what maybe a lost memory.

I got out of the bath and went to my wardrobe to get an outfit to wear today. I picked a goth dress with thin straps and I picked long black and pink stockings and my fer sure old skool boots and my fingerless gloves and my net arm things.

I walked over by the windowsill in my room just looking out at the labyrinth.

"It is beautiful…oh Vergil…" Tears came rolling down my face I really wanted him so much.

I took my laptop and went out to the castle courtyard and I jumped up in the tree and sat on one of the branches then I opened my laptop to make sure I wouldn't miss Sapphire. I looked to see who was on msn but no one was on like always '_go figure'_ I thought to my self, as I waited I started to remember when I first meet Vergil it was 2 or 3 years ago I think well it was not the best way to meet someone… I lend back on the tree branch and closed my eyes to remember.

* * *

(Flash Back)

Alkaid was looking for more people to join her and Ikuto's band but they already had Alexis and Dante but Vergil didn't want to join even that he was a good bass player but he said joining a band are for people that have no minds. Alkaid always had a thing for Vergil maybe because he was a bad boy or he had really good looks but he was Dante's twin brother the only way to tell them apart was that Vergil wore a dark blue over coat and he spiked his silver hair back and he wore black boots and some what tight pants and a tight black shirt that showed his shoulders and some of his chest and he wore yellow fingerless gloves and he carried a samurai sword that he called yamato. Well one night Vergil went out to kill some demons alone he liked to help Dante but in his own way but that night Alkaid fallowed him he knew she was fallowing him.

"What do you want Neko?" Vergil asked.

"Hey I have a name it Alkaid! Get it right…" Alkaid spat with both her arms crossed.

Vergil just rolled his eyes and counted waking to some old building but Alkaid still fallowed him. He hated when people came with him on a mission.

"Go away Alkaid before you get your self killed!" He yelled.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself but I came because I really wanna help you so please can I help?" Alkaid asked with a cute smile on her face.

Vergil rolled his eyes "fine you can come just don't get in the way got it!" Vergil said.

Alkaid nodded her head then fallowed Vergil down the hallway. But after Alkaid and Vergil found the demon they started to fight him but he did managed to hurt Alkaid really bad but once Alkaid got hurt Vergil cared about her since they where doing this mission for two days they became very close.

(Note: I didn't want to write the whole story of them it would take too long)

After the battle Vergil rushed Alkaid to the hospital to get her wound fix. As Vergil was in the waiting room he walked back and forth hoping Alkaid was going to be okay. After 4 hours Vergil went to see Alkaid in the room she was fine she was only resting. Vergil sat next to Alkaid and held her hand in his feeling bad for getting into this mess.

(End of flash back)

* * *

I didn't know how we fell in love but I was happy we did but my brother Ikuto wasn't too happy about that but I guess that's what big brothers are for….

I looked back at my msn and Sapphire logged on but I wondered why Vergil never came on well maybe he was working with his brother Dante out on a mission killing demons for a living.

(Msn conversation)

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: Alkaid how are you today?

Alkaid-the-neko says: I'm good I guess just home sick I miss Ikuto and Vergil…

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: aww Alkaid you will see them see (hugs)

Alkaid-the-neko says: I hope so….

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: you will now tell me about Jareth!

Alkaid-the-neko says: well hes a king of goblins and hes a fae and hes very sexy lol

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: lol I see….

Alkaid-the-neko says: oh Natasha is here

Sapphire The Legendary Child says: really…. Oh I g2g talk 2 u later bye

(Msn conversation done)

* * *

Alkaid turned off her laptop and ran back to her bedchamber to put it back on her nightstand. Alkaid looked over by the window to see her Guitar bag she went over by it and picked it up and put it over her back then left the room. As Alkaid walked down the hallway so saw Matt leaving the castle, Alkaid ran after him to try to talk to him. But she lost him in the goblin city, Alkaid never really walked around in the goblin city since she's been here and she's only been here for 5 days now. Alkaid went back to the courtyard and jumped up in the tree to play her Guitar, she played every song she and her band wrote.

Mean while Jareth went off to the hob goblin kingdom where Queen Elizabeth ruled but her kingdom was also the mirrormask kingdom. Jareth was in the thorn room with Elizabeth taking about anything that came to mind. Elizabeth was also a fae like Jareth and she wore a long black dress that showed she shoulders and cleavage, the fur on her dress was a light purple and that was the outline of the chest part and in fount of her dress under the stomach was made out of belts. (Just like Lulu's dress from FF X) Elizabeth sat next to Jareth on the window sill; Elizabeth laid her head on Jareth's right shoulder with her eyes closed. She always loved Jareth even they where teens but when Jareth married Brandy it broke her heart. Brandy was a human girl about 22 years old and she looked a lot like Sarah but when she cheated on him it broke Jareth's heart and Elizabeth was there for him after the brake up. Jareth started to fall for Elizabeth and she knew that and that made her so happy all she ever wanted was to be with Jareth and love him and marry him.

"I love you Jareth…" Elizabeth whispered.

Jareth wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and held her close. But Jareth was scared to love again since he was hurt two times already first by Sarah then my Brandy he did love Elizabeth and deep down he knew she would never hurt him but he was just not ready yet since he broke up with Brandy just a month ago but when he was with Elizabeth is was like they where married. Jareth turned Elizabeth's face to his he lead down then pressed lips ageist his, Elizabeth kissed Jareth back. After the kiss he embraced her with his chin on top of her head.

"I love you to precious now and always my love..." He whispered.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Elizabeth asked.

"We will one day but I must go my love but I promise to come back this weekend…" Jareth said while kissing Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth hated when he left but she knew he had is own kingdom to run as well but Elizabeth just smiled and told him to have a safe trip back and that she loved him always. Jareth turned into his white owl form then flew off into the yellow sky, Elizabeth had some tears running down her face but she knew they would be married one day.

Mean while Natasha was still resting since she was still wounded but Hoggle stayed by her side the whole time he was truly a good friend to have. Natasha wanted to see Alkaid again but she was in the castle with Jareth so Natasha knew she needed to heal fully before going. Natasha rolled over in the bed looking out the window all she could see was the forest and some of the sun. Natasha wondered if Jareth was being good Alkaid, _'well I guess she is fine she seemed happy.' _ Natasha thought to herself while trying to go back to sleep.

Mean while back at the Labyrinth realm Alkaid was in the goblin city exploring the city. Alkaid saw all kinds off different foods and drinks and clothes that Alkaid had never seen before. Alkaid bought what the goblin called it a sugar bun. It was very tasty it was a bun with sugar and green barriers and in the inside had very sweet yellow cream that tasted like lemons. After Alkaid was done eating her sugar bun she went by some clothing stores to look at all the different dress's and clothes, Alkaid looked at her dress then looked back at the window she knew that her clothes made her stand out but she would stand out even if she wore the clothes of the underground because she had cat ears on her head and a cat tail sticking out from her butt. Alkaid just counted walking down the street of the goblin city still just looking around. Mean while back in the Aboveground Vergil was at the front of the yacht watching the sun set over the ocean; it was Vergil's favorite part of the yacht. It was always Vergil with Alkaid together to be alone with out inuyasha bugging them but Vergil loved the most was when he would laid on the lawn chair with Alkaid in his arms and he would love to play with Alkaid's cat ears with both of them just watching the sun set. It made Vergil feel like him and Alkaid where both in there own little world together; sometime Alkaid would fall asleep in his arms and he would carry her back to her bed.

"So this where you been hiding at huh brother," Dante said.

"Leave me alone Dante!" Vergil said.

Dante sat on the railing next to Vergil just looking at him. Dante knew Vergil missed Alkaid but Vergil would never say it to Dante.

"You miss Alkaid huh?" Dante asked.

"Why would I miss that annoying neko girl?" Vergil asked not looking at Dante and with a serious face on.

Dante just rolled his eyes he knew Vergil was lying he wasn't dumb but Vergil has always been like that as long as he could remember. Bug it didn't stop Dante from trying to get it out of his older twin brother.

"You know you really suck at lying Vergil I know you miss her…" Dante said cocky.

"Why would I lie…? Now like it said please leave me alone or I'll have to hurt you…" Vergil said dangerously.

Dante rolled his eyes again then jump off the railing then went to go see Alexis his lover and the daughter of both Sapphire and Lorenzo.

Vergil knew Dante was right he did very well Miss Alkaid but she was at her stepmothers for three months and Vergil hated Alkaid leaving and he knew Kim always treat Alkaid like shit. Vergil wanted to kill Kim for hurting his Alkaid he would kill her but he thought Alkaid would be mad but he did but he didn't know why she hated her too. Vergil would do anything for Alkaid to make her happy and he would even take his own life for her; that's how much Alkaid meant to him then Vergil stopped to remember when he asked her to marry him and she said yes and then the one thing that crossed his mind was.

'_If we ever have kids what would they look like…half devil half neko and part human…'_ Vergil thought to himself.

Mean while back in the underground Jareth finally made it back from visiting Elizabeth. Jareth turned back into his fae form then he walked off to his bedchamber to get some sleep because he was tired from flying all the way back from the hob goblin kingdom. By flying it was about six hours there and back and by house it takes 3 days. After Jareth made it back to his bedchamber he took off his boots and his black leather gloves and his dark brown leather jacket. Jareth laid on his king size bed trying to fall asleep; Jareth looked at the clock by the door it read 8:14pm Jareth looked back at the ceiling but even how tired he was he just couldn't fall asleep. So Jareth got up out of bed and put his boots and leather gloves back on then went to look for Alkaid so she could give him a back rub to help put him to sleep. But Jareth couldn't find Alkaid anywhere in the castle he even asked some of the guards if they had seen her but they just said they saw her leave the castle 9 hours ago.

"What the hell first Hoggle goes awl now my dear Alkaid…" Jareth said to himself.

Jareth summed a crystal ball to his finger tips and brought it close to his face "show me Alkaid," Jareth whispered to the small crystal ball. The image came as Jareth watched it show Alkaid sitting at a bar drinking; Jareth knew where she was at she was in the red moon pub. Jareth teleported there since he was very tired when Jareth was in the bar he looked around for Alkaid after 10 minutes of looking he found her sitting at the bar with her heard down on the counter. Jareth came over by Alkaid and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh.... it's you Jareth...*hiccup*" Alkaid said.

"Ugh! You've been drinking nasty!!" Jareth said waving a hand in front of her.

"Am I s'pose to give a damn? I'll drink whatever the 'ell I want!!" She chugged down another shot of scotch. *BURP*

"Alkaid, are you drunk?" Jareth asked.

"The hell I am!! Come on Jarethyyy, have a drink!" Alkaid said.

"Umm no thanks Alkaid I'm fine," Jareth said.

"I'm a Barbie girl, ina Barbie woooooorrrrrrlllld!!!" Alkaid yelled.

"I'm bored Jareth...wannna dance?" Alkaid asked while grabbing Jareth's shirt.

"Umm sure…" Jareth said.

Alkaid grabbed Jareth's hand and took him to the dance floor. Jareth was feeling very uneasy about dancing with Alkaid while she was drunk off her ass.

(The dance song)

Dah dah dah dah dad, ditita ta tay

1-This is your night,  
Dancing free until the morning light  
Together forever 'cause, this is your night  
And everything is gonna be alright

Alkaid held Jareth's hands on her waist while gridding her butt on Jareth's member.

2-Aww yeah, so in love with you  
Aww yeah, it's too good to be true  
Aww yeah, feelin' so brand-new, aww yeah  
Eee-yeah, eee-yeah  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

You captured my heart, you're the key to my life  
A vision of our love, that made me survive  
Regaining the mood, that we're in, it's so real  
It's time to move up, and to face what I feel, oohh  
(repeat 1, 2)

Jareth had fun dancing with Alkaid even that she was rubbing her butt on him but Jareth seen people dance like that at the Aboveground.

Tonight with my spirits, the one that you call  
I'm ready to stand up, and ready to fall  
I can't find a way, so attracted by you  
Let me be your girl, and I'll be so true, ooh  
(rpt 1, 2)

Dadadadadada, ditaitaidai...  
(rpt 1, 2)

After the song Alkaid stopped dancing like a horny teenager but she kept holding Jareth's hand. Both Alkaid and Jareth walked out of the bar but Alkaid fell on her back, giggling like a high school preppy girl. Her face was red, and tears were coming out of her eyes. She looked at Jareth and frowned.

"I wanted to see some booty!!" Alkaid yelled.

Jareth rolled his eyes and picked up Alkaid and swung her over his shoulder then started walking back to the castle.

"Ok Alkaid your way too drunk time for bed;" Jareth said.

"I told you I'm not drunk you DUMBASS!!!" Alkaid yelled.

Jareth just rolled his eyes and counted walking back to the castle. After Jareth made it back to castle; Jareth took Alkaid to the living room and put Alkaid on the couch that was still giggling like mad.

Jareth called one of the goblins and asked her to go make some tea; Jareth sat next to Alkaid to make sure she was okay.

"your ARE mine damnmit!!" Alkaid said then leaned over and kissed him hard. Alkaid leaned down further so she was completely on top of Jareth.

"Alkaid! Your drunk stop come to your senses!?" Jareth yelled while pushing Alkaid off of him.

The goblin came back with the two cups of tea and gave one to Jareth and the other to Alkaid. She bowed her head then left the room. Both Jareth and Alkaid started drinking there tea but Alkaid kept eyeing Jareth every second.

"So Jareth, wanna continue what we started earlier?" Alkaid asked.

"Alkaid drink your tea then we both go to bed okay my dear…" Jareth said while taking another sip of his tea. Alkaid took Jareth's tea cup and throw it at the wall then she grabbed Jareth then kissed him 10-fold while trying to take off her dress.

"Alkaid! Now you're going to bed!" Jareth yelled while carrying Alkaid back to her bedchamber.

After Jareth made it to Alkaid's bedchamber he laid her on her bed and took off her boots and then pulled the covers out from under her. He placed them over her.

"Jarethyyy have you ever had sex before?" Alkaid asked while still being drunk.

Jareth rolled his eyes then leaned down and kissed Alkaid on the forehead. Then he walked over to the door then looked back at Alkaid then he left the room while closing the door behind him. Alkaid sat up with an evil look on her face.

"Yeah good night Jareth I'll see you very soon sexy he-he…" Alkaid whispered.

Jareth made it back to his bedchamber. He kicked off both his boots and took off his black leather gloves and his white poet shirt. Jareth was only wearing his gray tights; Jareth laid on his bed rubbing the sides of his forehead.

"Man that was a headache Alkaid trying to have sex with me while being drunk huh…" Jareth said.

3 hours later Jareth was deep in his sleep dreaming of his love Elizabeth but while he was dreaming Jareth started feeling very good he didn't know why but he liked it. He was lying in the field with Elizabeth in his arms and feeling very good; Jareth felt like he was in heaven. Mean while Natasha sat up in her bed thinking of the world of the underground and how beautiful it was. Natasha knew she would be fully healed tomorrow then she could see Alkaid in the castle and hoping she was okay but she knew Alkaid could take care of her self.

The next morning Alkaid awoke with a spiting headache. Alkaid sat up and saw she was lying on the floor naked. _'What the hell why am I naked' _Alkaid thought to herself. Alkaid stood up with both her arms covering her breast; she looked around the room to see she was not in her bedchamber. Alkaid looked over at the bed to see Jareth still sleeping, Alkaid's face went blue and her tips of her hair went green that means she's embarrassed. Alkaid couldn't find her clothes anywhere in the room so Alkaid tip toed out of the room very quickly so Jareth wouldn't see her. After Alkaid left the room she jet down the hallway back to her bedchamber but like always Alkaid was not watching where she was running. Alkaid ran right into Matt body first that made them both fall to the floor with Alkaid on top of Matt.

"Ahhh! Why are you naked?" Matt yelled.

Alkaid didn't say anything all she did was cove her chest with her arms and her hair tips where still green but her face was red like a cherry.

"I don't understand why are you naked?" Matt yelled again.

Alkaid quickly got up and ran down the hallway again right into her bedchamber. Alkaid locked the door and try to clam down she walked into her bathroom to take a bath to relax. Alkaid stuck her head under the warm water to clean her face; Alkaid knew this day would one day come back and bite her in the ass.

Mean while Matt was still shocked about seeing Alkaid naked plus she was on top of him. Matt was having a hard time cooking after seeing that he broke two eggs while cooking. After an hour later Alkaid came to the kitchen getting ready to do her job but she didn't want to look or talk to Matt right now she didn't want to talk about what happened an hour ago she wanted to drop it and forget about it. Matt knew that Alkaid was in no mood to talk since she was really embarrassed about what happened. But Matt was not planning on bugging her he was just going to let her come to him.

Mean while Jareth just woke up he looked around at the clock and it read 7:20am. Jareth got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom; Jareth turned on the taps to start his bath but as Jareth went to the mirror where his sink was to brush his teeth he saw that he was naked.

"WHY AM I NAKED?" Jareth shouted.

**0.o so funny sorry I stopped it here but yeah… well chapter 5 will be called ****The up coming ball…**** there will new ppl in the up coming chapters so wait and see **


	5. Chapter 5

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 5: The up coming ball**

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own there own ppl and I still don't own anything of labyrinth or Jareth I wish I did lol well on with the story…**

**I'm adding new people in this story most of them I own and others my friends own and last I don't own Severus Snape**

Jareth was in the bathtub washing his wild blonde hair wondering why he woke up naked. After Jareth's bath he took the outfit that Carla took out for him; it was a dark red velvet shirt with black leather on the chest and black tights with black boots. (The outfit he wore when he sang within you) Jareth went down to the dinning hall to get some breakfast. After Jareth made it to the dinning hall he walked over to his chair and sat down. Everyone was there Carla Hoggle Sir Didymus Ludo and Mary and Saiera and Jordan. Mary was another maid of Jareth's; she had short black hair with brown eyes. She wore a short black dress with white boots. Saiera was the gardener she was also a neko like Alkaid, she had long red hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a mini jean skirt and a light pink tank top and she wore light blue running shoes. Jareth looked over at Hoggle with an evil look on his face.

"Hoggle! Where have you been for the past 2 days?" Jareth asked with his arms crossed.

Hoggle looked at Jareth nervously trying not to show him fear.

"Umm I was in the forest realm helping Bianca with stuff…" Hoggle lied.

Jareth lend forward with his elbows on the table with all his fingers touching. Jareth closed his eyes then smiled then slowly opened his eyes again.

"I see but as you know you serve me not her and what did she need help with?" Jareth dangerously asked.

Hoggle tried not to look at Jareth since he was lying about helping Bianca but he had to come up with something.

"Oh just getting herds and stuff like that…" Hoggle nervously said.

Jareth sat back in his chair tapping his finger tips on the arm rest of his chair.

"Okay… you know if your lying to me…prince of the land of stench still stands Hoghead," Jareth dangerously said.

Hoggle looked down at his fingers. He knew even if he did tell Jareth the truth he would still be pissed at him for helping Natasha.

"Oh Jareth can we just have a nice breakfast baby he-he" Saiera said while checking Jareth out.

Jareth looked over at Saiera and smiled, He knew she was right and with a cute smile like that how could he say no to her.

10 minutes later all the servants came in the room with trays of food even Alkaid. Alkaid looked really nice today she wore tight hip hugger jeans with her thong showing and she wore a dark green tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and she wore her fer sure old skool boots like always and she was wearing a different belly ring, this one was a red ruby. And she wore her fingerless gloves as well.

Alkaid brought a tray of food right in fount of Jareth but she didn't even look or even talk to him all she did was bow her head and walked off leaving Jareth confused. Jareth wondered why Alkaid was so upset lately but Jareth would try to find out later after he deals with Hoggle.

After breakfast everyone went back to work and Jareth went off to his study and to wait for Hoggle.

"Enter," he commanded. Hoggle walked into the room attentively.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Yes," Jareth said. He sat down in the comfy chair behind his desk and motioned for Hoggle to sit down opposite him. "I called you over an hour ago. What took you so long?" Hoggle nervously eyed him. Jareth had been a lot more demanding of late and seldom found anything more pleasurable then yelling at all the goblins residing in the castle.

"Begging Your Majesty's pardon," Hoggle said, "but you gave me a list of things to oversee before I was to come up here. I only now just finished."

"I see," Jareth said. He looked out the window into the goblin city and started drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Um, you're Majesty?" Jareth sighed.

"Yes Hoggle?" he asked lazily. When he got no reply, he turned and saw the dwarf eyeing him apprehensively. Hoggle looked like he was trying to steal himself to say something. "Well, what is it that you have to say?" Jareth demanded.

"Sire," Hoggle was thinking hard how best to bring up the subject, "is everything alright with you?"

"In what sense…?" Jareth raised one eyebrow and surveyed the dwarf.

"Never mind," Hoggle said, losing his nerve.

"Come, come, Hogbrain," Jareth was in no mood for evasion, "what are you going on about in your mind. You know," he added thoughtfully, "I've heard that I can use a crystal to see inside your mind and hear your thoughts . . ." He looked over to the corner of the desk where he had set his favorite crystal down.

Hoggle swallowed. "Every thought…?"

"I would assume so," Jareth said lazily as he picked up the crystal and began to twirl it over his hand. He watched it as he addressed Hoggle. "I've never tried it before though, so I'm not sure if it will hurt you . . ." He heard Hoggle swallow and looked at him. Hoggle was watching the crystal.

"It might be too bold of me to say . . ." Hoggle let his voice trail off nervously.

Jareth continued to watch Hoggle as Hoggle watched him twirl the crystal. He was looking for a clue on the dwarf's face as to what it was he wanted to mention. He had a feeling, though. Maybe Hoggle would say it . . .

"I've . . . we've . . . those of us in the castle," he began nervously, "have noticed that you haven't been the same . . . the past couple of months."

"Indeed?" Jareth asked amused. "And, have you any theories as to why that might be?" He kept his tone light.

"Brandy," Hoggle finally admitted. In a flash, Jareth had thrown the crystal across the room and stood up.

"That is too bold," he told him angrily. "Do not speak of her in front of me!"

"Is that what you all talk about when I'm out of the room?" he demanded as he began pacing once more. "Do you all sit around and have a good laugh at the foolish king?" Jareth angrily said.

Hoggle had been silent all throughout Jareth's rant. Partly because he didn't want to get in trouble for interrupting, but mostly because he was shocked, He had no idea Brandy had affected him so much. That he cared about her, other than in an amusement sort of way.

"Let's not discuss this anymore, and discuss what I called you in here for . . ." Jareth then proceeded to listen to Hoggle's reports of the castle, city, labyrinth, and general kingdom. Jareth then lend back in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"Now tell me what job you where doing with Bianca?" Jareth asked while reading through his mail but Jareth looked over at his calendar.

2009 November 36 the masked ball…

Jareth jumped up he forgot all about the masked ball that was in two weeks and Jareth never sent out the invasions to the other kingdoms yet.

"Leave now!" Jareth yelled at Hoggle.

Hoggle ran out of the room as fast as he could. Jareth took out a pen and paper and started to write them too.

The fairy queen Elarma and king Severus, the elf king Haseo and queen Tyechia and princess Riku, the demon king Paul and his 7 wives and the dwarf king Louis and queen Ann and princess Jill the hob goblin queen Elizabeth and the fae king Leon and queen Ally and prince Jocob.

Jareth gave the letters to Lee and told him to send them out right away. Jareth then went off to look for Alkaid to see why she was so damn depressed. Jareth found Alkaid sweeping the courtyard while listing to her I pod, Jareth tapped Alkaid's shoulder. She turned to face Jareth, Alkaid turned off her I pod and put it in her pocket.

"Hello master how are you?" Alkaid asked.

"I'm fine my dear but tell me why are you depressed precious…" Jareth kindly asked.

Alkaid sat under the apple tree with Jareth sitting next to her. Alkaid looked over at Jareth with a sad look on her face she then lend back on the trunk of the tree.

"Well I miss my boyfriend Vergil so much and I would like to know if he's okay…" Alkaid said.

Jareth wrapped an arm around Alkaid and summoned up a crystal ball to his finger tips and gave it to Alkaid.

"Here all you have to do is just ask it what you want to see and it will show you…" Jareth said.

Alkaid kissed Jareth on the cheek then laid her head on Jareth's shoulder while looking at the crystal in her hands. Alkaid did love the underground but she felt so empty without Vergil in her life...

"I don't wanna to feel the way that I do…." Alkaid started to sing.

"Go on my precious I want to hear your song…" Jareth softly said. Alkaid counted to sing the song she wrote.

I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart…

Heyyyy, I can't sleep  
I just can't breathe  
When your shadow is all over me  
Don't wanna be  
A fall in your eyes  
And all we had was built on lies

I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart

I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart  
I miss you

Lallllaaa llllaaaa…

What would it take  
For you to see  
To make you wanna stand  
That I always believe  
You and I can make it through  
You still know I can't get over you

I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart

I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you

I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart

I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart…

Cause when our love fades away  
listen to me, hear what I say

I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart

I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see, see us apart  
I just wanna tell you straight from my heart

I miss you

Laaalaaa laaalaaa…

I don't wanna feel...  
I don't wanna feel the way that I do….

Alkaid then closed her eyes while still lying on Jareth's shoulder. Jareth rested his head on Alkaid's head to just relax under the apple tree; he was happy that he made Alkaid feel better.

"That was for Vergil…" Alkaid whispered.

Jareth liked Alkaid's song but he knew that song was for the one she loved. Jareth was not mad about that he just hated seeing his little kitty upset.

Mean while Natasha was running through the labyrinth to find Alkaid and to give Jareth a piece of her mind and kick him in his tight wearing ass. Natasha saw Hoggle kicking a rock around looking very pissed off about something, Natasha ran up to Hoggle and asked him if he was okay.

"Umm well not really…Jareth is giving me a hard time…" Hoggle said.

"About what… About you helping me?" Natasha asked.

Hoggle nodded his head while sitting on a log, Natasha sat next to him trying to make him feel better by rubbing his back.

"Its going to be okay Hoggle I'll deal with Jareth so don't you worry." Natasha said while giving Hoggle a hug. Natasha got up from the log and grabbed Hoggle's hand and then they both walked off to the castle. Natasha walked through the labyrinth with Hoggle at her side but she had a lot on her mind, she kept thinking if her brothers Dante and Vergil knew she was gone and are they trying to look for her. Natasha was in the hedge maze part in the labyrinth now but as Natasha and Hoggle where walking. Hoggle saw Ludo walking around looking like he was lost.

"Ludo! What are you doing?" Hoggle asked.

"Ludo looking for berries but cant find…" Ludo said.

Natasha looked at the big hairy brown beast with two black horns. He seemed nice but kinda slow and dumb but he seemed well and Hoggle knew him so she could trust him.

"Umm Ludo do need help finding your berries?" Natasha asked

Ludo looked over at Natasha. "Friend?" Ludo asked.

Natasha smiled and petted his long brown fur. "That's right Ludo I'm Natasha…" Natasha said.

"Nataswa…Nataswa friend…" Ludo said happily as he walked over to Natasha giving her a hug.

Mean while in the fairy kingdom where Queen Elarma Grace lived and her husband Severus Snape lived as well. Queen Elarma had long blonde hair with tiara made of golden ivy's around her head and she had light green eyes. She wore along light blue dress with no straps and it showed some cleavage and the back part of her dress was a see though cape thing that was clear white with golden rose's all over it. And she had beautiful clear white wings and there where sparkly. Elarma looked out at her kingdom to see the beauty of the fairy kingdom; she closed her eyes to let the cool breeze blow on her face. She was on the balcony and sitting on the ledge. As Elarma watched out over her kingdom a small fairy came up to queen Elarma to give her a letter that was from king Jareth himself. The fairy kingdom and the goblin kingdom have been at peace for years and queen Elarma and King Severus have been very close friends with king Jareth so if any balls came up ether one was having ether one would be at the top of the list to be invited. King Severus came out on the balcony to see his lovely wife Elarma. Severus Snape looked the same but he had long black hair and he wore black armor on his chest and he had some fur on his shoulders. Severus came by his wife to read the letter from king Jareth.

_Dear Queen Elarma and King Severus _

_You are invited to come to the masked ball in two weeks I hope you two do come it will be lots of fun and the rules are you that you have to wear a mask of some kind and you must dressed formal…_

_From goblin king Jareth._

"A ball huh? that Jareth always loves to party never take things serious…" Severus said with a serious look on his face, but Severus Snape was always serious but very smart and very good at using magic he was one of the best there was in all of the Underground at using magic.

"Oh dear… Jareth is still very young he's only 750 years old that's still very young. In the Aboveground that would be only 27 so he's still young so it's okay if he loves to party a lot but he's still a very good king" Elarma said. Elarma always stood up for Jareth since they grew up together and they been friends since they were 10 and Jareth's mother was a fairy and his father was an elf so that made Jareth a fae. But Jareth's mother was not just any fairy she was indeed a priestess and a very powerful one.

"He still needs to learn to grow up and run his kingdom better…I know he's your best friend and you always stick up for him but he still needs to learn…" Severus said while holding Elarma close.

Elarma turned around to face Severus she the pressed her lips against his. Severus held Elarma closer then gave in to the kiss. Elarma wrapped her arms around Severus neck then they both kissed so deeply and playing with each other's tongues.

Mean while back in the aboveground in Belli's castle Lorenzo got a letter there was a white feather attach to it. Lorenzo knew it was from Jareth but he had not seen Jareth in years like over 100 years now. Lorenzo opened the letter and reared it.

_Dear Lorenzo Belli _

_I know we've have not talked for a long time now but I was hoping you and your wife can come down to the underground for a week and come to the masked ball and I hear you both know Alkaid well she's living here and she asked for you two to come… if you do come there's two rainbow crystal moon and sun necklace's for you…you remember how to use them right? As long as you both wear them you can come and go as you please and all you have to say is take me to the underground right now and your there so please come._

_From goblin king Jareth_

Lorenzo took out both of the rainbow crystal moon and sun necklaces. He put on the moon one then he called for Sapphire to come to the bedroom so he could give her the sun one. Sapphire came into the room and saw Lorenzo holding the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen it was all gold with a golden sun and in the middle of the golden sun there was a small rainbow crystal.

"Where did you get those necklaces?" Sapphire asked.

Lorenzo walked over to Sapphire and put on the golden sun necklace around her neck then kissed her on the forehead.

"It's a gift from king Jareth…" Lorenzo said to Sapphire while hugging her.

Sapphire's eyes went wide she remember Alkaid talking about him on msn and he lived in the underground but how did Lorenzo know about him and how did Jareth know about her. Sapphire didn't know what to think '_did Alkaid tell him about me?'_ She thought to herself.

"How do you about Jareth?" Sapphire asked Lorenzo with a shocked look on her face.

"From many years ago…but how do you know about him?" Lorenzo asked.

"Alkaid said she's living in his kingdom in the underground she wished herself away there; she told me that on msn…" Sapphire said to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo knew that it was not good. Alkaid might not know it but if anyone wish's them self away they could never come back unless someone runs the labyrinth within 13 hours and beat the goblin king Jareth but the only one that ever beat him was Sarah. '_Maybe Vergil can do it if he knew…' _ Lorenzo thought to himself.

"Well Jareth has invited us to a ball the rainbow crystals will allow us to get to the underground all you have to say is take me to the underground right now then your there." Lorenzo said.

Sapphire looked at the crystal around her neck it was very shiny and beautiful. Sapphire went over by Lorenzo and kissed him on the lips then they both went to the dinning hall to get some dinner.

Mean while back in the Underground Alkaid was in her room looking at the crystal ball Jareth gave her, she was trying to get it to show her Vergil.

"Show me Vergil…" Alkaid whispered into the crystal but still nothing it was not showing her anything Alkiad tried again and again but still nothing. Alkaid didn't understand why it wouldn't work but Alkaid didn't have time to play around with it. Alkaid put the crystal down on her nightstand and went back to work since her break time was over.

It was time to work in the kitchen again. It was time to cook dinner Alkaid saw Matt cooking up storm like always. Tonight for dinner it was wild boar with stir-fry vegetables mixed with soya sauce and pasta with white cream sauce and for starters shrimp cocktail and for desert cheese cake wraps with wiped cream and chocolate sauce and for the drinks there was red wine and honey apple juice. Alkaid was getting hungry from just reading the menu it sound really good Alkaid could not wait to dig in and eat it. Alkaid started to cook the stir-fry and adding the Soya sauce and mixing it together and Matt was basing the boar in the oven and cooking the pasta and Mimi was making the white cream sauce.

Mimi was another girl that worked in the kitchen she was a young human girl that was 24 years old and she couldn't speak she was a mute. Mimi had short red hair green eyes and she wore a long white dress that was laced the back of the dress so tight so it would hugged to her figure and with long sleeves. Mimi was wished away by her big sister when she was 11 years old. Her and her older sister got in a fight about going to see ACDC live but Mimi's sister couldn't go because he had to baby-sit Mimi and she hated that so she wished Mimi away to the goblin kingdom but when Jareth asked her if she wanted to run the Labyrinth in 13 hours to safe her little sister. But she didn't want to save Mimi she didn't care she told Jareth. Jareth found that socking she was the first person that refused to run the Labyrinth but there was nothing Jareth could do he took Mimi and left. But Mimi was not always a mute she lost it to Jareth long ago, she said something very rude to Jareth when she was 17 and Jareth lost it and took her voice and locked it in the voice box so she could never run her mouth ever again but Jareth lost the box a year after he took Mimi's voice. But the box was somewhere deep in the messy basement of the castle but Jareth never felt like going down there to clean it up and Jareth never let anyone down there since the basement was full of Jareth's privet stuff that he didn't want anyone going through.

And last there was the baker nanny she was a goblin. She was short fat with yellow skin and she had grey hair tied up in a bun. She was in her 40's but she was the best baker in the goblin kingdom.

After dinner Alkaid was doing laundry and Mary and Carla was helping, Alkaid was using the washing machine by putting clothes in it and setting it to wash. Mary put the clothes in the dryer and foddering the clothes and Carla was taking them to the bedrooms.

"Hey Alkaid how did come to live here?" Mary asked. Mary was an Elf but she worked in Jareth's castle for many years.

"Umm I wished myself away…" Alkaid said.

Mary was shocked that someone would to that to them self's. Mary knew if someone would do that then they would have to stay here forever and everyone that the person knows in the Aboveground would slowly lose there memories of them. The only way that Alkaid could be saved if someone ran the Labyrinth within 13 hours and beat Jareth but the person would have to remember her in order to do it.

"Umm Alkaid…" Mary said.

"Yes what is it?" Alkaid asked while loading up more clothes in the machine.

"Umm never mind…" Mary couldn't tell Alkaid she didn't have the heart to tell her.

After Alkaid's work was done she went back to her bedchamber to try to get the crystal ball to work but still no. After 5 hours of trying Alkaid fell asleep with crystal ball in her hand but as Alkaid slept the image on the crystal started to show but what Alkaid didn't know it was a dream crystal the image in the crystal would only show if the prison was sleeping then the prison would see what they want but the best thing about the dream crystal is if the prison you want to see and if they want to see you too both people would see each other in there own dream world.

Mean while back at the Macalania realm the fairy kingdom Queen Elarma couldn't sleep so she went out on her balcony to get some air. Elarma wore a see through white nightgown that showed her panties but not her breast. Elarma remembered back when she was a teenager her and Jareth use to always go to thunder valley where all the demons trolls and monsters lived. Jareth always got Elarma into trouble or into danger all the time and Jareth would always have to risk his life to save her and every time he did he would always end up getting hurt. Jareth even had his first kiss with Elarma when they where teens but they went there own ways after that Elarma fell for Severus and Jareth fell for two human girls first was Sarah then Brandy but both human girls broke his heart and now Jareth rules his kingdom alone.

"You're up late love…" Severus said. Severus was only wearing his bed tights that where a dark blue color.

"I'm sorry love did I wake you?" Elarma asked.

"No I can always tell when you're not laying next to me." Severus said while holding his wife.

"I love you darling…" Elarma said while placing her hands over Severus hands.

Severus kissed Elarma on her neck and felt up her beautiful body Elarma let a small moan from his touch.

(**Warning past here is a sex scene so if you don't want to read it just skip it to where it says scene done)**

Severus picked up Elarma into a bridle carrel and took her back to the bed where he gently laid her down on the bed. Severus started gently kissed her body down to her stomach while rubbing his hands down her soft skin. Elarma let out moan from his touch again; Elarma loved how Severus touched her body it always made her go crazy for him. Then he started licking her body up and down, then he started kissing Elarma's neck and around her chest. Elarma made a slight moaning sound that only encouraged Severus to move faster. He continued his way around her plump breath and started to caress both and wouldn't leave either of them until Elarma was almost begging him to move on. Severus moved on slowly down and was soon caressing Elarma's clitoris. Elarma couldn't help but moan loud when Severus's tongue circled around this area and soon felt her juices coming free with Severus's mouth absorbing the liquid as it came. Severus roamed back up Elearma's body to her mouth were he let her taste her own precious taste was a passionate kiss.

Elarma was in complete bliss and as soon as reality came back to her senses Severus was kissing her with one of the most amazing kisses she had ever received. As the kiss came to an end Elarma pulled Severus around so that he was under her before she began her assault on his perfect naked body.

Her mouth roamed around his chest in search of anything that would bring Severus some pleasure in return to what he had just given her. She let her tongue touch every curve of his chest, every muscle that showed just how strong he was.

Severus on the other hand was losing all his self control, as her felt Elarma consume him in her mouth he had lost all his sense and now grabbed Elarma's shoulders to bring her up so they were face to face.

Elarma knew what was coming and couldn't wait; she saw the wildness in Severus's eyes and soon felt herself want him even more. Severus positioned Elarma so she was just below his as he entered her entrance. Severus when it came to the thrust. Elarma moved in, wanting absolute pleasure before the day was over and she could tell Severus was thinking the exact same thing. As their bodies moved as one and their peaks almost coming they both looked into each other's joyous eyes and then they both exploded at the same moment. Severus fell into Elarma's arms, breathing heavily but contently. But all questions about their feeling for each other were no longer relevant for each knew that they shared a deep love. Elarma lied her head on Severus chest and fell asleep, Severus kissed Elarma on her forehead then also fell asleep.

(**Scene done)**

In Alkaid's dream

Alkaid was walking on the deck of her yacht. It was the middle of the night and the moon was high and full and there were thousands of beautiful stars out and the ocean water looked like a mirror of stars. Alkaid looked down at her clothes she was wearing a long black Goth dress and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Alkaid walked over to the railing and looked over the ocean water, this part of the yacht was Alkaid and Vergil's favorite part of the yacht, it had the best view and it remained them of the movie titanic. Alkaid could hear her and Vergil's love song always be. Alkaid loved that song so much, went Vergil and Alkaid shared their first kiss that song was playing on the radio ever since then both Vergil and Alkaid said that it was going to be there love song. There was so many nights that alkaid and Vergil would sing that song together under the night sky. Alkaid turned to see Vergil standing right behind her; Alkaid smiled then ran into his arms and embraced him. With tears running down Alkaids cheeks she looked up at Vergil and kissed him gently on the lips and held him close.

"I love you Vergil…I missed you so much…" Alkaid said.

"Alkaid I miss you too and if you ever need me I'll always be here for you…" Vergil said while hugging Alkaid.

"Vergil…are you…"

**Sorry to end it here I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but first my computer crashed then I had to rewrite again then I had writers block so yeah… the next chapter will be called A **_**Cinderella **_**night… **


	6. Chapter 6

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 6: A Cinderella night**

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own their own ppl and I still don't own anything of labyrinth or Jareth I wish I did lol well on with the story…**

**I'm adding new people in this story most of them I own and others my friends own and last I don't own Severus Snape **

Vergil looked down at Alkaid while still holding her close to him.

"What is it Alkaid?" Vergil asked.

Alkaid looked around and saw that there was something different about this dream it was way too real.

"Vergil are you really here?" Alkaid asked.

Vergil didn't understand the question that alkaid was asking "Alkaid do you mean this is all just a dream or you really here?" Vergil asked feeling very confused.

Alkaid took a step back from Vergil not knowing what to say about this. '_Is this a dream or is it real?' _Alkaid thought to herself.

Vergil looked around to see that there was something different about this place but Vergil couldn't put his finger on it.

Alkaid looked around and saw that everything was disappearing and she was too.

"Vergil! What's going on!" alkaid screamed.

"Alkaid I don't know!" Vergil yelled.

Vergil ran over to Alkaid but before he could grab her she was gone, Vergil couldn't understand what just happened but before Vergil could say anything Vergil disappeared himself.

"VERGIL!" Alkaid screamed.

While sitting up in her bed with sweat pouring down her face. Alkaid looked around to see that she was in her bedchamber alone in the dark. Alkaid looked at the clock and it said 4:28am, Alkaid got up from her bed and went to her bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Alkaid looked in the mirror; Alkaid didn't understand why she had a dream like that it was like her and Vergil where in their own world together. Alkaid dried her face with a dry cloth and had a drink of water from the sink. Alkaid went back to her bed and lied down and tried to get some sleep but before Alkaid went to sleep she saw the crystal ball next to her pillow, she picked it up and put it on her nightstand. And then fell asleep for the rest of the night. Jareth couldn't really much himself either he was tossing and turning all night he had a lot on his mind since the masked ball was in two weeks and there was so much to do and to get ready. Jareth had to get started in the morning and to get everyone in the castle to help get the ballroom ready by cleaning it putting the decorations up.

One week later.

Everyone was getting ready the ball was just one week away so everyone had to make sure that the castle was clean and stayed clean. So all the workers had to work extra hard and they worked more hours so most of the workers where a little bitchy.

"Hey Mary pass me some new light bulbs" alkaid asked.

Mary gave Alkaid the new light bulbs so she can screw them in the lights. Carla was mopping the floors and Natasha was getting the tables out and Hoggle was helping her and Ludo was helping by picking up the heavy stuff and even Saiera was helping by putting up the decorations and sir Didymus was helping her. Matt was waxing the floors and Mimi was helping Natasha with the tables and chairs. Natasha and Jareth have not been frighting since Alkaid asked them not to fight any more, but out of the goodness of Jareth's heart he allowed Natasha to stay in the castle he even gave her a bedchamber next to Alkaid's, but Natasha had to work to keep her stay just like Alkaid was doing.

"Why do we have to clean this room everyday man…?" Natasha angrily said.

"How the hell am I so post to know but there's no point in asking Jareth because he's in a frustrating mood?" Saiera said.

Saiera was always the cocky argent one and she had a thing for king Jareth but she was the best at gardening in the whole kingdom that's why Jareth made her the gardener she even made her own flowers like new moon flowers todaisy and a green orange rose.

Mean while Jareth was in his study getting stuff with other stuff like getting the guards to watch the exits and enters and he asked Jordan to keep the castle guards in line and he asked Lee to make sure anyone that came had an invasion or they would not be allowed in. Jareth was going to call for Matt to give him a list of foods to cook for the ball. And he was going to get Saiera to get some flowers to put in the ballroom. Jareth sat in his chair waving his crystal ball back and forth in his hand, Jareth was under so much stress from getting stuff ready for the ball and pulse he had to rush everything since Jareth forgot all about the masked ball. Jareth got up from his desk and went to his secret garden to relax and calm his mind but as he walked down to his secret garden he saw Alkaid just looking out the hallway window. Alkaid was wearing baggy black punk pants with chains hanging off them and she was wearing a red and white tang top that showed a lot of cleavage and it showed a little stomach and she was wearing her fingerless gloves and her fer sure old skool boots. Jareth walked over by Alkaid to see what she was up to and why she wasn't working.

"Alkaid my dear what are you up too?" Jareth asked.

Alkaid turned to face Jareth and smiled "hi master how are you today?" Alkaid asked. With her tail wagging back and forth and the tips of her hair was pink that meant she was happy.

"I see your in a good mood today my dear so what are you up too kitty?" Jareth asked.

"Oh yes I guess I just needed a good night's rest," Alkaid said while giving Jareth a cute smile.

"That's good…Umm Alkaid did you finish cleaning the ballroom?" Jareth asked.

Alkaid looked back at Jareth to see if he was joking but he wasn't. "Yeah I did all my work in cleaning the ballroom master," Alkaid said.

"Then come join me for a walk my little kitty," Jareth said.

Alkaid nodded her head and fallowed Jareth to his secret garden. Mean while Saiera just finished up her job in the ballroom so she went off to the courtyard to go back to her gardening but as she walked back she saw Matt going into the goblin city to buy some more food for the kitchen.

"Hey Matt wait up!" Saiera yelled while running after Matt.

"Oh Saiera how are you?" Matt said.

Saiera started to play with a piece of her long red hair. "So Matt what are you doing later?" Saiera asked Matt with a cute smile on her face.

"Umm working and cooking like always. Since the ball is coming up I have to work more hours and go shopping for more food for the kitchen." Matt said.

"I see… Jareth has been making everyone work overtime since the ball is next week and all I even have to get so many flowers ready for the masked ball." Saiera said to Matt.

Mean while in the Aboveground Sapphire was getting her bags ready to go to the Underground for the week. Lorenzo was making sure everyone in the castle would be good while he was gone and not try to kill each other.

"Ready to go dear?" Sapphire asked Lorenzo.

Lorenzo grabbed his bag and nodded his head, "Take me to the Underground right now!" Lorenzo said nice and loud. And Sapphire said the same thing and before you know it they where both standing right in fount of Jareth's castle doors.

Mary came go to greet them both and helped take their bags in. After 10 minutes of walking they were shown to their bedchambers. Their bedchamber was very big it had a queen size bed and a chestnut wardrobe and their own privet bathroom and a nice view of the Labyrinth kingdom.

"King Jareth will be here to greet you shortly so please wait here until he comes." Mary said while leaving the room.

"Wow this room is beautiful and I love the view of the Labyrinth." Sapphire said while hugging Lorenzo.

"After 100 years the goblin kingdom still looks the same and I think this was the same room Jareth use to let me stay in." Lorenzo said.

Mean while in Jareth's garden Jareth was feeding his fish in his pon, And Alkaid was sitting on a rock next to Jareth. Jareth's garden was very beautiful it had very flower you can in the Underground and some from the Aboveground and there were two willow trees three apple trees and one peach tree and there hedges all around the garden and there was a big wooden gate door that had a lock on it.

"Master what kind of fish are those?" Alkaid asked.

"They are third eye black fish." Jareth said while still feeding them.

"I don't see a third eye?" Alkaid said while looking at the fish trying to find the third eye.

"Well you see the third eye only appears on a full moon but the dangerous things about these fish are on the full moon they also grow four legs and get very sharp teeth and they become man eating." Jareth explained.

Alkaid didn't like these kind of fish not at all but it seemed it would be good to have. "Wow that's creepy but why do you keep them if there so dangerous?" Alkaid asked.

"Because there rare to find and I like them and they keep people out of my garden on full moon nights," Jareth said.

Mary came into Jareth's garden to tell Jareth that Lorenzo and Sapphire were in there bedchambers waiting for him.

Both Jareth and Alkaid went to Lorenzo's bedchamber to greet them. After Jareth and Alkaid arrived Alkaid ran over to Sapphire and gave her a big hug.

"Sapphire your really here I can't believe it!" Alkaid said.

"Hey Alkaid I'm happy your okay," Sapphire said while hugging Alkaid back.

Jareth asked Lorenzo to meet him in his study they had much to catch up on. Before Jareth and Lorenzo walked off Jareth told Alkaid to show Sapphire around the kingdom.

While Alkaid and Sapphire where walking Natasha came to join them. All three girls walked all through the Labyrinth and to the forest realm. But as they were walking the chilly down fire gang came bugging them.

"Hey it's the lady that her head can't come off…" the high pitch voice one said.

Natasha rolled her eyes and counted walking always from them.

"Hey lady's you can't just walk away without taking off your head!" the big noise one said.

Mean while back in the Aboveground Vergil couldn't understand his dream he had last night. He was in his room still lying on his bed thinking '_was that real? Or was it just in my head?' _ Vergil thought to himself. Vergil had to know if Alkaid was really at her stepmothers but Vergil didn't want to go on msn because if saw Alkaid upset he wouldn't think twice to take the plane and fly down to Canada to get Alkaid and bring her back that's why Vergil has not been on msn plus he hated typing on the computer. Vergil logged on msn to see Alkaid was not on, Vergil knew something was up. Alkaid was always on at this time of day to talk to Ikuto.

Mean While in the hob goblin kingdom Elizabeth was getting ready for the ball that was coming up in just a week so she wanted to look her best plus she was staying at Jareth's castle for a week right after the ball. Valentine was sitting on Elizabeth's bed helping her pack her stuff ready.

"Umm Valentine… What dress should I wear to the ball next week?" Elizabeth asked while holding two dresses' up.

Valentine looked up at Queen Elizabeth and looked at both at the dresses then looked back at her. "I like the one in the closet." Valentine said.

Elizabeth looked in her closet to see an old very ugly gray dress on the hanger. Elizabeth looked at Valentine like he was high.

"Why the hell would you think that one is nice…It's ugly as hell!" Elizabeth said.

"Well old dresses never die you know..." Valentine said.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and counted packing her clothes and other stuff. Valentine three balls and started to juggle them while sitting on Elizabeth's bed.

A week later night before the masked ball everyone was ready for the ball both Alkaid and Natasha went to see Bianca to see if she can help them get ready for the ball tomorrow night. After Alkaid and Natasha made it to the forest realm they both walked up to the grate tree. That's where Bianca lived but it may look like a big tree but the inside was like a castle.

"Hello Alkaid hello Natasha what can I do for you?" Bianca asked with a gentile smile on.

"Well we were wondering if you could help us get ready for the ball." Alkaid asked.

Bianca took them both into her house to see what she could do to help them. Bianca took them to her makeup and dress room. The room was full of different dresses and there was a makeup desk with every kind of makeup you can think of.

"Here Natasha this dark green one would look nice on you" Bianca said while giving Natasha the dark green dress. The dress was long with no straps and it showed the whole back part and it was made out of silk. And Bianca gave Natasha these very nice hair clips that were white glittery roses with white ribbons hanging from them and Bianca gave Natasha a small box of makeup just for her and all the makeup in the small box would go good with Natasha's eyes.

"Wow thank you so much Bianca," Natasha said while putting the dress in a box.

Bianca went over to Alkaid to give her a hand. Since Alkaid liked black and she was like a Goth punk thing so she needed a dress that was Goth like. Bianca picked out a long black dress with thin straps and showed a lot of cleavage. It was a dark purple on the front but only between her breasts and went down to her stomach with red christcross strings on it and there was gold on the hip part of the dress and the bottom of the dress was black lairs on the sides and back but on the front was dark purple with also lairs.

"Wow this is so beautiful thank you so much Bianca," Alkaid said while holding the dress up so she could have a good look at it.

Bianca gave Alkaid a small makeup box with all the makeup that would look good on Alkaid. Alkaid took the box and put it in a bag and put the dress in a box.

Bianca had to get ready as well since she was going to the masked ball as well but before Alkaid and Natasha left Bianca gave them both a masked for their dresses. After the two girls left Bianca was picking out a dress to wear too. Bianca picked out a violet long silk dress with red roses on it and it showed most of her cleavage and it had thin straps and christcross strings on the back and she had to wear makeup that would look go good with her dark brown eyes and she took out gold hair clips that looked like daisy's.

After Alkaid and Natasha made it back to the castle Natasha went to her bedchamber to get some sleep she wanted a early night since she had a big day tomorrow.

Alkaid went into her bedchamber and put the bag and box down on a chair by her desk with the mirror. She stopped when she saw something on the desk. Something that wasn't there before; She walked over to the desk and found a music box of glass. Inside it was a doll in a beautiful silver white dress with a big skirt. When she picked it up from the table, the doll started to spin slowly to a melody she recognized too well.

That night of Jareth and Sarah dance together in the crystal ball from the movie, Alkaid never thought that the movie could be real and that he came to her.

Alkaid thought she wanted him but her feelings where just a crush.

Alkaid lay down on the bed with the music box next to her. She watched the doll dancing to the soft melody until sleep took over her mind, repeating that night once again.

When Alkaid opened her eyes again after 5 hours of sleep, she noticed that the music box where no longer on the bed.  
Surprised she looked over the edge of the bed, fearing it had fallen to the floor during her sleep.  
Her head snapped up when the music suddenly started to play from behind her. She turned around on the bed to see Jareth leaning on the wall next to the bed with the music box in his black gloved hand.

"You, Alkaid, are a very nostalgic woman," he stopped the music and threw the class box back on the bed with a cold smirk. "I'll never get the song out of my head now when it's been playing for five hours straight."

Alkaid blushed involuntarily and looked angrily at Jareth, Both Alkaid and Jareth where in a bitchy mood because the ball was stressing Jareth out and wherein Alkaid out.

"What were you doing in my room?" she asked coldly. Jareth chuckled quietly once.

"I haven't been in your room Alkaid." he said calmly.

"Then how do you know it's been playing?" she asked.

Already knowing the answer, a round, clear crystal sphere appeared in Jareth's hand after a flick of his wrist. It sparkled beautifully in the moon as it was elegantly laying on the top of his fingertips.

Angry, Alkaid quickly jumped up from the bed to stand in front of Jareth.

"What's the matter with you?! You can't spy on me! It's rude! How do you-"  
She got quiet when Jareth suddenly stepped closer to her with fury in his eyes. Alkaid's heart exhilarated when he was so dangerously close. She couldn't back, the bed was too close.

"Have you learned _nothing, _Alkaid?" he asked coldly, his eyes burning into hers.  
Alkaid looked down to avoid his intense gaze as she put her hands on his brown leather jacket and tried to push him away. Or at least keep him on some distance.

"Of course," she said angrily and gathered enough courage to look up at him again. "You move the stars for no one." Alkaid said.

Jareth said nothing for a few seconds. He didn't move until the fury in his eyes began to disappear. "Nostalgic." he murmured amused before stepping away from her and turned towards the door. He was just going to open the door when he stopped and turned to her again.

"In the morning Alkaid, come downstairs. I will be waiting." Jareth said.

And with that he left the room.  
Alkaid didn't move. She just stood there, staring into space until she slowly put her hand over her heart that was still racing.  
Why did it do that? Why did it beat so fast and so hard?

_It's just because I'm angry, it's just because I'm angry, it's just because I'm angry…_

And she _was_ angry. Really! What about privacy? Alkaid thought.

The next morning Alkaid was already working in the kitchen with Matt and Mimi. Alkaid was cooking up a storm since the ball started at 7:00pm tonight and Alkaid wanted all her chores to done.

13 hours later it was time for the ball and all the guest arrived. Queen Elarma and King Severus where the first to arrive then it was King Paul and all his wives and then King Haseo and Queen Tyechia and their daughter Rikku then the dwarf king Louis and Queen Ann and Princess Jill. Then queen Elizabeth and the fae king Leon and queen Ally and prince Jocob. Where all there and Natasha came with her new dark green silk dress and with her all done up and her makeup. She did look very beautiful. Tera would love to see the woman he loved in this dress.

"Wow my dear Natasha you look very lovely tonight" Jareth said while looking at Natasha's dress.

Natasha started to blush since it was the first nice thing he ever said to her. But Natasha felt so out of place since Tera wasn't here and Alkaid wasn't here ether.

Jareth was talking with Elizabeth and Haseo and his best friend Elarma and Severus.

"Oh Jareth I was never bored with you when we were kids he-he" Elarma said while drinking some wine.

"Ha-he oh my dear Elarma I had so much fun with you in thunder valley…" Jareth said.

Natasha was going to look for Alkaid until a beautiful young woman came into the room. She looked just like Alkaid but the only thing was missing was the cat ears and the cat tail. She wore the same dress but her dress had red ribbons hanging off her dress and the christcross string on her chest part was black and she wore a moon mask. And she wore a choker with a ruby on it and she wore a silver necklace with a crystal cross. But the one thing that made this girl look like Alkaid was the hair, she had the same hair style the only thing was different was that on both sides of her hair was pink.

Natasha ran up to this twin of Alkaid to see she really was. "Umm Alkaid… Is that you?"

The Alkaid twin looked at Natasha then had a cocky smile on. "No I'm not this Alkaid girl I'm Lady Star to you…" Lady Star said while walking past Natasha. She looked over at Jareth he did catch her eye. As she walked over to king Jareth, Jareth saw her coming his way. He was so out of it he didn't hear what Elizabeth was saying to him.

"Umm Jareth dear what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

But Jareth didn't answer he just walked over to Lady Star just so out of it. But as he walked he remembered the time with Sarah.

"Umm my dear lady I don't remember inviting you my dear" Jareth asked while looking at her up and down.

"I'm Lady Star my lord and I go where I please…" Star said while not showing any fear and making sure not to show her face to him under her mask.

"But I must ask dose a king like you always come up to a new girl in a ball or you just like meeting new people my lord" Star asked.

"Indeed," he replied, smirking down at her, "but the point was rather to find out who you are." She stiffened and blinked up at him for a long moment, then glanced at the couple in question as they glided past. He thought he might see a shred of disappointment in her gaze. Well, it was not his concern if her ego was bruised. His lids drooped into his usual expression of world-weary ennui as he swept her across the floor, looking for an opportunity to get rid of her.

"Have we met before?" he asked suddenly.

"We have, Your Majesty," she said cautiously, meeting his eyes again.

"I see. Care to remind me, Lady Star?" His brows rose in inquiry.

"A while ago," she replied, a sad smile stretching her lips, "You've forgotten I expect."

His arms tightened on her ever so slightly and she caught her breath. He leaned in so they were cheek to cheek, his lips at the delicate shell of her ear. "I cannot believe you were that bad, Lady," he whispered softly. She gave a little gasp and turned her head, leaning back so their lips were a mere whisper away, but not touching. She looked at them a moment before her eyes rose to meet his. Lambent heat had turned them from caramel to liquid amber. He knew there was no doubt an answering heat in his own eyes.

"I wasn't," she said, her voice catching, "I was very good."

"Then I doubt I could have forgotten," he said with a small smile, before sweeping her into a turn that separated them again.

"I don't," she muttered. His brows rose in interest.

"That smacks strongly of bitterness," he smirked, leading her round the parquet floor.

"Just realistic, you're Majesty," she replied dryly. He chuckled, wondering what he had done to cause her to be so…realistic. Any number of things he suspected, and not a twinge of guilt to show for it. Still, he found her intriguing now.

"Jareth," he corrected her lightly.

She smiled sweetly, but would not take the hint. "I know."

He frowned but decided to try a different route. "If I could see your face it would doubtless jog my memory."

"Perhaps," she allowed, her smile growing mischievous.

"But you refuse to remove your masque." It was not a question.

"Mmm," she replied, tilting her head in agreement.

"And if I insist?" he pursued, eyes narrowing.

"The answer would be the same," she blithely assured him.

He tightened his arms around her again, but this time she just sank into him. His face lowered until their lips were practically touching once more. "You would defy me?" he growled dangerously.

"If you insist," she agreed breathily, before wetting her lips with a small pink tongue.

"I am King," he reminded her arrogantly. Somehow her amused smile only served to whet his appetite. Who was this coy and teasing creature that he had so accidentally stumbled upon?

"And you are very used to getting your own way, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am King," he purred again, with a careless shrug. That secret, amused smile again floated over her face.

"But not my King," she replied gently, drawing away from him as they came to a halt. He realized the music had stopped. The dance was over, and this time he found himself wishing it wasn't. Before he could pursue the conversation further, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Elizabeth didn't like this girl and she didn't like how she was hitting on her man like that. Elizabeth walked over to Jareth and Star.

"Umm my I cut in my love?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked at her for a long moment, without answering, and studied her from head to toe. His eyes drifted to the silver garbed figure out on the floor. "No," he finally said, peeling himself away from her grip and slipping away into the crowd.

He did not see the shocked and furious look on Elizabeth's face, nor the pure venomous hatred when her eyes looked to the mysterious woman he had been dancing with before. He probably wouldn't have cared if he had.

With a huff, Elizabeth turned and stalked out of the ballroom onto the balcony overlooking the garden. She made her way down from the lighted terrace and onto one of the garden paths. Like a poison, the jealousy seeped through her system, and all she could do was imagine wrapping her hands around that blonde slut's throat.

She hadn't gone very far among the manicured hedges when a voice stopped her. "Such a beautiful lady should not be troubled by such dark thoughts," the man said from the shadows.

The lights from the ball did not reach this part of the garden, which was lit only by the occasional flickering torch.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth muttered, peering into the shadows. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Your pretty face betrays you, my dear," the man said with a chuckle. Elizabeth realized she had a fierce glower on her face, and quickly smoothed it out.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, not entirely without concern for her solitary state. The man stepped out from the shadows and bowed. She was relieved to see a perfectly normal handsome face with sandy blonde hair.

"You may call me Paul," he replied taking her hand in his and brushing his lips across her knuckles. She shivered as a heavy bolt of desire swept through her.

"I'm Elizabeth," she breathed softly, leaning closer to him. He smiled down at her.

"Such a pretty name, why are you so troubled, pretty Elizabeth?" he asked silkily. He stepped closer,

She frowned, remembering keeping hold of her hand. Jareth's cold dismissal of her. Her chin notched up. "My lover wouldn't dance with me," she said petulantly.

"Amazing," he said, looking shocked, "If I were so lucky, I would not scorn you so."

Elizabeth leaned closer into him, thinking that he really was very handsome, and he obviously wanted her. She smiled seductively. "Really?"

"Indeed," he said, a confident look in his eyes.

Elizabeth got up then walked back to the castle to see if Jareth was done dancing with that girl. The demon king Paul followed Elizabeth back to the castle.

Back in the ballroom

Jareth claimed the Lady Star for another dance as soon as Elarma released her. He didn't give her a chance to say yea or nay, but simply wrapped her in his arms and swept her off into the crowd.

"Why do you seem so familiar, and yet so strange to me?" he muttered, frustration coloring his tone. She tilted her head to look at him.

"I'm not the same person you met before. I've grown up I suppose," she said softly. He watched her with shrewd, calculating eyes.

"Tell me more about the last time we met," he urged in silken tones. She hesitated, and he could almost see the debate raging in her mind. "You cannot leave me so in the dark. How about one small question at a time, hum? Like a game. I will try to guess."

She seemed to consider this before a mischievous grin lit her face. "Alright, you're Majesty. A game, I will answer three questions about my… past, but I will not show you my face. Agreed?"

"And if I guess your secret, Lady Star?" he asked, leaning in to her and brushing his lips against the shell of her ear. "What then is my prize?" He felt her shiver in his arms, and he smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked huskily. He drew back and saw a deep wariness in her eyes. He held her gaze with his own, and did not try to hide his interest.

"A kiss," he said lightly. "Nothing too onerous." She looked away from him and bit her lip thoughtfully. When she met his eyes again, there was a curious resolve in them that made him smile.

"Alright," she agreed with an evil smile on her face, like she was planning something evil.

"Wonderful," he smiled, and his sharp teeth gleamed in the soft light of the ballroom. He cocked his head to the side, considering for a moment. He thought of how well she fit in his arms. "The last time we met, did we dance?"

A small, shy nod. "Once," she replied, "but it was a very short dance."

"And where did we meet before?" he asked.

"Here, in your castle."

"And did you enjoy our dance?" he purred, drawing her closer until the line of their bodies were pressed tightly together as they moved around the floor. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth parted slightly. A sweet blush could be seen rising from her throat to her cheeks.

"Yes," she breathed. "It was frightening and thrilling and I enjoyed the dancing very much."

"But only the dancing?" She smiled and shook her head lightly, a smirk on her face.

"Only three questions, Your Majesty," she said scoldingly, "do you have a guess?"

He nodded in acknowledgement, an amused expression on his face. "Not yet. But I will discover your secret yet, Lady Star."

"I do not doubt it," she replied, and her face was no longer teasing, her eyes deep and serious. He wondered at the sudden shift.

"And how are you enjoying my ball tonight?" He asked, drawing her even closer, wanting to chase away her somber mood.

She smiled up at him. "It's wonderful. And terrifying." His eyes gleamed in satisfaction and they danced in silence. Jareth manoeuvred them toward the edges of the ballroom, so when the music finally finished they had relative privacy behind a screen of palms and draped fabric. He could tell the exact moment when his quarry noticed their isolation, for she stiffened in his arms and tried to back away. He followed her course, keeping one hand firmly on her waist, right up until she had backed herself into the wall. His other hand came to rest against the wall beside her head. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" she breathed. He grinned wickedly. She had had him off balance since opening her pretty mouth. He enjoyed turning the tables. He drew his hand up from her waist, trailing the black leather up along her arm to her shoulder. She shivered.

The great ballroom clock began to chime with strong, vibrant tones. Her eyes widened when she heard it. "What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

He shrugged. "Midnight I would guess. We have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves still," he grinned down at her. To his surprise she suddenly stiffened and started struggling against his hold.

"I have to go," she said. She succeeded in tearing herself out of his arms and began backing away slowly.

"What?" he asked flabbergasted. She looked at him pleadingly.

"I – I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry, Jareth. I have to go." And with that she darted into the crowd. With a vehement goblin curse beneath his breath, Jareth went after her.

She ran. She ran as if the hounds of the hunt were on her trail once again. _Stupid,_ she said to herself, _Idiot. What have you gotten yourself into? What were you thinking?_ She wove her way through the crowd, pushing people out of her way. It was like trying to run through an ever-shifting forest of brightly colored trees. She paid no mind to the shocked sounds the brilliant Fae made as she waded through them.

She'd been here too long already. That and getting away from _him_ and the dangerous feelings he created within her. _You can't run from yourself,_ a voice laughed wickedly in the back of her mind. She pretended not to hear.

The ballroom doors were just ahead. She could see them through the milling guests, tantalizingly close. She knew that he was not far behind, and suddenly her bold behaviour seemed like the greatest folly she had ever committed. Where had that exhilarating defiance come from that allowed her to taunt the Goblin King in such a manner? If he caught her, discovered her, she feared the outcome. So intent on her goal was she that she did not notice the large figure step into her path.

With a startled "oof" she ran straight into an immovable wall. Large, strong hands wrapped around her arms before she fell. A blush stained her cheek as she looked up and up into the merry green eyes of the Elf King.

His eyebrows rose as he took in her state of urgency. "Wither away so hurriedly, little one?" he asked in his booming voice. Star blushed deeper and backed away. The King released her gently as she pulled back, his expression one of fatherly concern.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," she said breathlessly with a little curtsey. "I…I need to…leave, I…" she glanced behind her and caught a glimpse of Jareth drawing closer. King Haseo followed her gaze. "If you'll excuse me," she said rather desperately and slipped past him before he could stop her. She hoped he was not too offended. She reached the doors and slipped through, glancing back only long enough to see that Haseo had stepped in Jareth's path. The Goblin King paused, but his eyes caught hers across the distance and the promise blazing in them made her shiver, whether with anticipation or fear she could not tell. She fled out the door.

Once outside she paused for a moment to breathe deep and look around. She was relieved to see that there was no one to notice her incautious exit. She headed quickly down the hall to the servant's door around the corner. But as she ran her crystal cross necklace broke off and fell to the floor but Star didn't realize that it fell but before you knew it she was gone.

Jareth had no choice but to pause in his pursuit when the Elf King stepped into his path. "I would speak with you," his deep voice rumbled.

"Now is not a good time," Jareth gritted out, watching his quarry slip closer and closer to escape. He wondered if the minx realized that getting out of the ballroom was the easy part. The castle was not so simple to steal away from. As she reached the door, she turned, and her tantalizing eyes met his. When they widened in fear, he knew she was aware that the chase was far from over.

"The lass seems eager to avoid you. I wonder what you might have done…" replied Haseo, still not moving. He watched the Goblin King closely, noting the direction of his gaze.

"Stand aside, Haseo." Jareth's voice was soft and dangerous. "I think you forget you are a guest in my lands." His cold, mismatched eyes finally rose to meet the other man's gaze.

Haseo frowned, but stepped aside grudgingly. "I forget nothing, Goblin King," he replied stiffly, "I do not mean to insult your hospitality." Jareth did not respond, but disappeared back into the crowd, headed for the ballroom doors.

When he reached them they slammed open with shuddering force at the touch of his power. A small, gnarled figure gave one startled screech before freezing on the spot in fear and staring open mouthed at his king. Jareth paused as the echoes of the slammed doors reverberated and disappeared down the corridors. He heard no sound of skippered feet running on stone. Where had the mystery lady gone?

Looking down he recognized the creature cowering before him. "Hogwart," he snapped his voice icy with contempt.

"H—H—Hoggle, y—yer Maj…" but he did not finish. Jareth took two steps to tower over the dwarf, and his voice failed him.

"Have you been out here all night?" the king asked, his voice, although softer, still bouncing off the stone walls of the corridor with a cutting tone.

"I—I have," Hoggle stammered, "Been patrolling' the halls, like you said."

"And did you see anyone leave the ballroom just now?" He spoke slowly, as if to a particularly dimwitted child. Hoggle flushed a dull red and gulped.

"Just you…uh… Yer Highness," he said.

"Not me, Hogbrain," Jareth snapped. "Of course you've seen me. I'm standing right in front of you. I meant anyone else, for instance a woman, in a black dress."

Hoggle did one long, slow blink, remembering the lovely lady he had seen earlier that evening. He knew that Jareth would probably want to know about that, but he was not about to tell him.

Hoggle was, after all, a creature of the Labyrinth, and his actions were often dictated by the nature of what he was. Had Jareth remembered this, it might have made his search more fruitful.

As it was, beyond being an excessively antisocial dwarf with marked tendencies toward cowardice, Hoggle was also something more. He was a living Enchiridion, one of several formed of the Labyrinth for the purpose of being ...useful. The Enchiridions provided answers, to almost any question. The key, of course, was asking the right questions. An Enchiridion did not, could not, volunteer information. Not even to the King that terrified him.

Slowly the dwarf's head shook back and forth. "No, I only seen you come out," he said, which was the absolute truth.

"And which way did you just come from?" Hoggle pointed behind him, his hand shaking.

"If you're lying," Jareth began softly. The dwarf gulped and scuttled back further, shaking his head fiercely. "Go, summon the guards to every gate of the castle. Tell them no one leaves until I say so," he ordered, before sweeping down the hall and round the corner opposite where Hoggle had been patrolling.

A long, unbroken corridor lay empty before him without even so much as a wall niche to hide in. He knew this hall led straight to a dead end, after several promising turns, but he also knew, somehow, that she would not be there. He conjured a crystal, holding it up before his face. "Show me the Lady Moon," he commanded, visualizing the person he meant, but the crystal did nothing more than swirl with some sort of glittering dust, obscuring the shadowed figure within. He gave a frustrated growl and crushed the globe with a flex of his fingers. She had, it seemed, disappeared right beneath the nose of the King of Illusions.

There was one last thing he could try, beyond spending the rest of the night in a fruitless search. Removing one glove, he rested his bare hand against the cool stone of the wall, and let his mind sink into the not quite alive consciousness of the castle. Although it was an extension of the Labyrinth, it was more aware than most parts of the maze of the creatures that walked its halls. With one touch, Jareth could see, or feel, every creature in that place, like brightly colored fireflies burning on a map. He asked, or perhaps directed, he could never be sure, the building to look for the mysterious lady, locate her. But there was too much going on, too many strangers within its rooms, cluttering and confusing its focus. With a sigh of regret, Jareth drew back his hand and the connection was severed. Perhaps he would try again, when he had more leisure.

He stared unseeing down the hall, trying to decipher how the lovely stranger could have eluded him so completely. Even his magic had failed to reveal her, which was strange indeed. Decidedly so, she had definitely piqued his interest, which, depending on who you asked, was either good or very, very dangerous. She may have escaped this time, but one way or another they _would_ meet again. And when that happened, he looked forward to discovering each and every one of her secrets.

A throat cleared behind him with a soft "ahem." Turning, he saw Elizabeth in all her icy splendour looking at him quizzically, one eyebrow arched. "Are you well, love?" she asked with cool reserve, "Your guests became concerned when you ran out so suddenly." Jareth merely glowered and brushed past her, back toward the ballroom. Elizabeth followed behind, smiling to herself.

Jareth didn't know what happened to him just now '_did she put me in a trance?' _ Jareth thought to himself.

Elizabeth was worried never before Jareth have ever acted like this as long as she has known him. But she was going to find out who this blonde human girl was and what she did to Jareth.

"What happened Jareth?" Elarma asked being really worried for her best friend. But Jareth just walked passed her with Elizabeth. Elarma went over to her husband Severus and gave him kiss.

Mean while Natasha found Alkaid asleep on her bed with a small crystal in her hands. Natasha sat next to Alkaid on her bed and saw Alkaid was wearing her dress still but the weird thing was that Alkaid's dress looked just like that Lady Star girls dress but the only thing that was different was that Alkaid's didn't have red ribbons hanging off hers and the christcross strings on Alkaid's chest part was red not black.

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything fun..." Natasha said while taking off Alkaid's boots but as she was putting the blankets over Alkaid she saw an image in the crystal that Alkaid was holding. Natasha bent down to have a good look and what she saw was Alkaid in a ballroom that looked like she was in outer space and she was wearing the same dress that she was wearing now.

**In Alkaid's dreams**

Alkaid was walking in the ballroom hearing the song her Vergil made their love song.

_if you cry, I will cry with you  
if you laugh, I will laugh with you  
if you need a time to talk, I'm there  
if you want to share your dreams, I'll care_

Alkaid saw Vergil walking towards and Vergil was even dressed nice as well. It was an over coat like he always wore but this one had a bigger collar and it was dark blue but it was only the collar and the ends on the sleeves were dark blue the rest was a light blue. And he wore yellow crystal buttons and the same with his cuffings. And his boots were the same but there was a dark blue strip going on the leg part. __

and even though I know, that we're far away  
I know forever friends we'll stay

Alkaid and Vergil both started to dance. Alkaid felt like a princess dancing with the devil she loved in an outer space ballroom.__

And I want you to know, what you mean to me  
and I need you to know, that we'll always be with you I can be myself  
I'm like that with no one else

"Vergil I missed you so much…" Alkaid whispered while she laid her head on his shoulder.

Vergil held Alkaid close in his arms with his head right next to Alkaid's.

_And I want you to know, what you mean to me  
and I need you to know, that we'll always be (always be)_

_And I want you to know and I want you to know, what you mean to me  
and I need you to know, that we'll always be (always be always be always be)_

Vergil was never the one to tell Alkaid how he felt but he did show it. It was Alkaid who was one the one who turned Vergil good from being evil.

_And I want you to know, what you mean to me  
and I need you to know, that we'll always be with you I can be myself  
I'm like that with no one else…_

Alkaid went on her tiptoes to kiss Vergil on his soft lips. As they kissed they could hear another song play to end the dream with…

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of A Broken Heart_

[Chorus]  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay With Me  
Just Stay With Me

[Verse 2]  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When My Touch Is Enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll Be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

[Chorus]  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay With Me  
Just Stay With Me

[Verse 3]  
I've Searched My Heart Over  
So Many Many Times  
No You And I, Is Like No Stars To Light The Sky At Night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always Be  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

[Chorus]  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay With Me  
Just Stay With Me

[Fades]  
Oooo . . . Oh Oh  
Don't Leave  
So I Stay Waiting In The Dark . . .

**The End of this chapter wow this one was cute :3 but yeah the next chapter will be called **

**Behind these blue eyes**** it's going to be mostly Jareth's flash back about his ex wife Brandy and Sarah and Elarma… **


	7. Chapter 7

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 7: Behind these blue eyes**

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own their own ppl and I still don't own anything of labyrinth or Jareth I wish I did lol well on with the story…**

**I'm adding new people in this story most of them I own and others my friends own and last I don't own Severus Snape **

Later that night after the masked ball Jareth was in his bathtub washing his hair. The only guests that were staying were Lorenzo and Sapphire and Elizabeth. But Elizabeth and Jareth shared the same bedchamber since they were going to be married one day. Elizabeth was getting ready for bed but she was still so worried about Jareth. After Elizabeth changed into her yellow silk night gown she crawled into Jareth's bed to go to sleep. After Jareth was done his bath he got dress into his night clothes but before he joins Elizabeth in bed he went to see why Alkaid was not at the ball.

As Jareth walked down the hallways he saw something on the floor shining, Jareth picked it up to see it was the crystal cross Lady Star was wearing. Jareth looked around '_she must have come though here…'_ Jareth thought but he didn't't know how long ago that was. Jareth counted to walking to Alkaid's bedchamber, after he made it to her room he slowly opened the door to Alkaid sleeping in her ball dress but the odd thing to Jareth was Alkaid's looked the same as star's just a little different. Jareth could hear that damn music box playing that song again and he saw the crystal he gave Alkaid. She held it in her hands while she slept but Jareth didn't't understand why Alkaid and Star looked so much alike.

Jareth sat down next to Alkaid on the bed and used his magic to put Alkaid in her pj's Jareth went down to give Alkaid a kiss on her forehead Alkaid punched Jareth right in the face that caused him to off the bed.

"W…w…what are you doing up?" Alkaid said while still being half asleep. "Yawn" Alkaid rubbed her eyes to wake herself up "so do you wanna talk about something?"

Jareth quickly got up and pointed to the side of his face. Looking very pissed off since Jareth has really never got hit in the face before.

"Oh did I hit you master…I'm sorry he-he" Alkaid said with a cute smile on her tired face.

"I was wrong you look nothing like her! Not even close like her!" Jareth yelled.

"Not even close to looking like whom?" Alkaid asked feeling very confused about Jareth coming into her room and then freaking out at her for looking like someone that she didn't't even know.

"Umm just forget it…sorry to wake you…good night" Jareth said while leaving Alkaid's bedchamber and leaving Alkaid very confused.

Jareth walked down the halls of his castle he didn't't know why he yelled at Alkaid like that. Maybe it was because she hit him but she didn't't mean to do it she was just half asleep. Or maybe Jareth yelled at her because she looked just like lady Star he didn't't really know himself.

Jareth went down to his secret garden to relax and to get his mind straight. As he sat under the willow tree and closed his eyes he remembered his whole life he remembered when him and Queen Elarma where teenagers.

**(Flash back when Jareth was 13 years old)**

"Dad why do I have learn the piano for…" Jareth complained at his father. Jareth had the same hair style but his hair was more of a lighter blonde and he still liked to where tight pants and the poet shirts.

"Well son its custom to learn to play the piano. Now start from the top again." King Roarke. His father looked like him, but he was slightly taller (maybe two or three inches). His ageless face had a look to it that he had been around for a long time, but the skin was still flawless. His blonde hair was long and pulled back into a half ponytail. He wore an outfit similar to Jareth's, only it was dark green (it too came equipped with a cape). His eyes were gray and calculating; he gave off an air of magic and power.

Queen Amaranth came into the room to see how her son was doing. His mother had long red hair that was tied back with two pieces of hair hanging on both sides of her face (Like Kikyo's hair style) she wore a white dress that was laced at the back of the dress tight so it hugged to her figure and it had long sleeves and she had golden fairy wings on her back.

Well later that night Jareth and his mother Amaranth went to the fairy kingdom. Amaranth had to go as her job as a priestess plus she was a fairy. So she just flew to the kingdom with Jareth in her arms. After they arrived Amaranth went to see the king of the kingdom to tell him she was there but she went to the castle princess Elarma came running out.

"Goblin Queen nice to see you again…" Elarma bowed her head.

"Good to see you too princess Elarma," Amaranth said while walking into the castle.

Elarma looked over to see Jareth coming up the stairs "Jareth…" she whispered. She ran down to see her best friend Jareth that she was so close with.

Elarma wore a long black dress with red lacing at sides and at sleeves. Fine trimming is on the neck, sleeves, belt and bottom, Trimmed fabric belt. And she had her hair tied back in a ponytail with hair hanging on both sides of her face and she wore a silver ivy Tara on her head.

Jareth wore a dark blue tunic with black tights and dark brown boots and black leather gloves. But his hair was the same but more blonde and a little shorter.

"Hello dear Elarma how are you?" Jareth asked as he walked up the steps.

Elarma blushed since she had a crush on Jareth for awhile now. "I'm good your majesty I'm happy to see you again Jareth." Elarma said.

Jareth smiled and hugged Elarma close since he liked her but too sky to tell her plus they where best friends. But Jareth didn't want to tell since he didn't want to brake there friendship.

Jareth's mother went to see the fairy king and told Jareth to be good. But Jareth was never good at all.

"Hey Elarma you want to go to thunder valley?" Jareth asked while looking at the path that leaded to thunder valley.

"What are you crazy! thunder valley is very dangerous its full of monsters and demons and the demon king rules that land." Elarma explained.

Jareth gave Elarma a evil look knowing he was not listing plus Elarma knew for saying that it made Jareth want to go more then ever now. Jareth started running down the path to go to thunder valley. Elarma ran after Jareth she didn't want him to get hurt.

After running after Jareth for 15 minutes she found a bunch of tail grass and bushes she looked around for Jareth but couldn't find him and since it was night. Jareth got up and told Elarma to come here with his finger. Elarma walked over to Jareth in the tail grass and went down in the grass with him. Both Jareth and Elarma crawled over by the water and looked up to see thunder valley.

But something didn't seem right Jareth quaky got up and pushed Elarma out of the way. Before he could move a big alligator came right out of the water and tried to bite Jareth but he moved just in time.

"JARETH!!!" Elarma shouted. And ran over to try to help him.

"NO!!! stay where you are!!!" Jareth yelled.

Jareth ran from the alligator so it would fallow him and not go after Elarma. But Elarma went after Jareth like she was going to leave her best friend behind. Elarma saw Jareth use his wild magic to kill the alligator but every time Jareth used his wild magic it would make him weak that's why he wore leather gloves. Elarma ran over to help Jareth up to his feet and asked him if was okay but Jareth looked really happy.

"Elarma did you see that was so cool lets keep going" Jareth said while getting up on this own.

"Jareth we should go back we could get killed if we stay out here!" Elarma bagged.

But Jareth was not listing he went on going to thunder valley looking like he was some kind of knight going to kill a dragon. But Elarma just fallowed Jareth even how much she didn't like getting in danger she liked spending time with Jareth since she never gets to see Jareth much because the fairy kingdom and the goblin kingdom where both kinda far.

After another 10 minutes of walking they where in thunder valley. It was dark raining full of dark rocks and dead trees and lots of demons and monsters and all the clouds where gray and black. Elarma didn't like this place it made her uneasy.

"Wow this is cool I wonder what's on the other side of this valley?" Jareth wondered.

Elarma rolled her eyes but still fallowed behind Jareth even he was being dumn. But as they walked a demon spotted them and this demon was no small weak demon this one was a big strong demon that could kill anyone just by hitting them.

"Jareth do you hear something?" Elarma asked while looking around feeling uneasy.

Jareth looked around he didn't see anything but he knew something was fallowing them he could feel in it his gut. The demon was right above them watching them closely. Jareth pushed Elarma out of the way as the demon attacked Jareth.

"JARETH!!!!" Elarma shouted. As she ran after Jareth to help.

Jareth was badly hurt; he was bleeding from arm a lot and holding his arm by his left hand. He tried to get up but he fell to the floor again. The demon slowly walked around Jareth getting ready to attack him again. Elarma ran over next to Jareth and held him in her arms.

But just before the demon attacked it was shot with a arrow in its head. Both Jareth and Elarma looked to see who did that but as they both turned they saw Jareth's mother holding a bow in her hands and elarma's father right behind her and with some fairy guards. Both Jareth and Elarma knew they where in trouble but Elarma held Jareth's hand tight to let him know she was there for him.

"JAREH! ELARMA! are you both okay?" yelled Amaranth while running towards Jareth and Elarma.

Amaranth saw Jareth's arm. She quickly picked Jareth up in her arms and flew back to the fairy kingdom same as Elarma's father did the same with her. After they made it back at the fairy kingdom Amaranth took Jareth the guestroom and tried to heal him with her own powers. Elarma was in her bedchamber hoping Jareth would be okay; she walked over by her window and looked out the big full moon.

4 hours later everyone in the castle was sleeping Elarma snuck out of her room and tipped toed to the guestroom where Jareth was in.

"Jareth?" Elarma whispered as she walked into the bedchamber.

"Yes Elarma what can I do for you?" Jareth asked still being half a sleep.

Elarma walked over to Jareth and sat next to him on the bed. She looked in his blue and brown eyes and gave him a hug.

"I thought you where going to die…" Elarma cried.

Jareth held Elarma in his arms trying to stop her from crying. "Its okay I'm fine Elarma see" Jareth said.

Elarma looked up in Jareth's eyes and lean close to him. Jareth leaned down to Elarma's pink lips and closed his eyes then he pressed his lips against hers. Elarma kissed Jareth back and wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck.

726 years later Jareth was now the king of the goblin kingdom and Elarma was queen of the fairy kingdom and she was married to Severus Snape but Jareth didn't mind since Elarma grew a part over the years and Jareth had a thing for his new best friend Elizabeth the hob goblin queen. But Jareth did love to use his powers for fun like if a human wished away a child he would be then happy to take it to his kingdom and make them run his labyrinth within 13 hours but no one never beat so he would end up turning the child into a goblin or make it work in his castle after it was of age.

But one day Jareth went to the aboveground just to visit but as he was flying around in the aboveground as a owl. As he flew all over the town he landed in a close by part to have a little rest from flying. But as Jareth sat on a rock he saw a beautiful young girl with long dark chestnut hair that was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a dark green dress and she had light green eyes.

Jareth watched this young girl act out with her dog in the park all day. After 2 hours of watching her Jareth knew it was time to get back to his kingdom but he would come back to see this young girl act out again. As Jareth Flew back to his castle and went into his library and looked for a special book to give to the young dark haired girl. After 20 minutes of looking he found a small little red book on the top shelf, Jareth grabbed it and dusted it off and the title said Labyrinth.

"This will be prefect for her to read and act out" Jareth said to himself while putting the book on his nightstand.

The next morning Jareth was getting ready to back to the aboveground again give the young girl the book. Jareth turned into the white owl again and flew back to the aboveground.

Jareth went back to the same park where he saw her last time and waited on the rock again. After 2 hours later the young girl came back but this time she was just walking her dog but this time her outfit was different. This time she was wearing light blue jeans and a black T-shirt and her hair was down and she was wearing white and light blue running shoes.

"_Wow she's beautiful for a human_" Jareth thought to himself. Jareth flew up over the young girl's head and dropped the book on the girls head.

"Ouch! what was that huh?" the girl looked down on the ground and saw a little red book. She picked it up and looked at the cover and the title " Labyrinth huh? sounds like it would be a cool book to read I guess." The girl said while putting the book in her pocket.

Jareth flew off back to his castle. Jareth went on like he did everyday. But a month later he got bored so he went off to the aboveground again. And as Jareth knew it there she was acting out from his book he gave her.

"Give me the child…Through damagers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child for you have stolen…For my will is as strong as your and my kingdom as great…" The stopped to remember her line.

"Damn I cant never remember that line" she said to herself as she pulled out her little red book from her pocket. "You have no power over me…." She said out load then she her dog make a sound shen then looked over at it.

"Oh Merlin…" she said as she could hear the town clock go off. she quickly looked over at it and yelled out. "I don't believe it it's 7:00. Come on!" She yelled as her and her dog ran home in the rain.

Jareth fallowed after her to her house. as Jareth fallowed high up in the air he could see the young girl running down streets and ally ways while she was soaked from the rain. As she made it home he could see that a older woman at the door was yelling at the girl for being late. Jareth went over by the window to hear what they where saying.

"Sarah you're an hour late!!" The old woman yelled.

"I said I'm sorry" Sara yelled but was cut off by the older woman.

Jareth saw that this Sarah was not happy here and he knew she mite call him soon to come save her from this place.

15 minutes later Toby was crying and Sarah was so upset that her stepmother gave her favourite teddy bear to Toby and that was now on the floor.

as Sarah held up Toby she was so angry at her stepmother and she didn't like her baby brother Toby so she thought before saying anything. She then put Toby back in his crib then started to leave the master bedroom but as she turned the light off.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you right now…" Sarah said then leaving the master bedroom but then she stopped since Toby stopped crying. Sarah went into the room to see Toby gone from his bed and there where goblins in the popping up then a white owl came flying into the room. Sarah moved her arms from her face to see the goblin king.

"Your him are you? you're the goblin king… Please give my brother if its all the same?" Sarah asked.

Jareth crossed his arm and looked at her with a weird look on his face. " What's said is said." Jareth said.

" But I didn't mean it!" Sarah cried.

"Oh you didn't" Jareth said with a cocky look on his face.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"You know very well where he is…" Jareth said while fixing his leather black gloves.

"Please bring him back please…" Sarah cried again.

"Sarah go back to your room…Play with your toys and costumes. Forget about the baby." Jareth said with both arms at his hips.

"I cant." Sarah cried.

"I've brought you a gift." Jareth said while summing up a small crystal to his finger tips.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"It's a crystal nothing more but if you turn it this way it will show you. your dreams but this not a gift for a ornery girl that takes care of screaming baby… Do you want it?" Jareth held the crystal towards Sarah and asked her.

Sarah looked at Jareth with tears running down her cheeks " I cant I'm happy what your giving me but I want my brother he must be so scared." Sarah cried again.

"SARAH!" Jareth yelled while turning the crystal into a snake. "Don't defy me." Jareth threw the snake at Sarah.

Sarah tried to get the snake off her but it turned into a cloth and a goblin came out of it laughing at her same as the goblins in the room too.

"Your no mach for me Sarah." Jareth said with a cocky smile on.

"But I have to have my brother back!!" Sarah cried.

Jareth finally gave in and pointed at the window. "he's there in my castle. do you still want to look for him?" Jareth asked now standing on top of a hill.

"Is that the castle beyond the goblin city?" Sarah asked while looking back at Jareth.

"turn back Sarah turn back before it's too late." Jareth asked one last time with his hair blowing in the wind.

"I cant. cant you understand that I cant!" Sarah said.

"What a pity…" Jareth summed up a clock behind him and pointed at it. "you have 13 hours to beat the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever such a pity." After that Jareth was gone.

after Sarah was running through the labyrinth and her pissing him off and Jareth sending the cleaners after her and Hoggle. Jareth and Sarah where in the crystal ball and dancing together while he was singing as the world falls down.

There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel Opened and closed within your eyes I'll place the sky within your eyesThere's such a fooled heart Beating so fast in search of new dreams A love that will last within your heart I'll place the moon within your heartAs the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you Every thrill he's caused Wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls downFalling (As the world) Falling down Falling in loveI'll paint you mornings of gold I'll spin you Valentine evenings Though we're strangers till now We're choosing the path between the stars I'll leave my love between the starsAs the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you Every thrill he's caused Wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls downAs the world falls down

falling in love falling falling in love.

Jareth fell for Sarah so bad right then and there he knew he wanted her to be with him forever and make her his queen but after she made it to the castle and came face to face with Jareth.

"Give me the child." Sarah demanded.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel." Jareth saih while walking towards her.

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" Sarah gave Jareth a look like he's not as nice like he was acting.

"Everything! Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down and I have done it all for you! And I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" Jareth explained.

Without thinking, she continued to recite the lines that she knew so well. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours. And my king-" But sarah was cut off by Jareth.

"Stop! Wait. Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you … your dreams." Oh yes. She knew all about those. Jareth held up a small crystal on his finger tips.

"And my kingdom as great" slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth asked hoping Sarah would say yes to his love.

Sarah looked into his eyes " you have no power over me…" she said.

Jareth was hurt and heart broken he threw the crystal up in the air. Sarah went to grab it but it popped like a bubble. And Sarah was back home.

Jareth flew off to his castle leaving the girl he ever loved behind but he hoped she would call on him again and he would make her his queen.

27 years later Sarah had forgot all about Jareth and the world on the underground. and Sarah was married with 3 kids of her own she had 2 boys and 1 girl. even Toby had a child of his own but Jareth never saw her until one day he went to the same park where he first saw Sarah.

"Give me the child…Through damagers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child for you have stolen…For my will is as strong as your and my kingdom as great… You have no power over me." The young girl said.

Jareth looked over at her and saw that she looked just like Sarah but a bit older and she wore a lot of black.

"Brandy!!" Toby called.

"Yes father?" Brandy asked.

"Come on we have to go to ant Sarah's house for dinner hurry up." Toby called out again.

Jareth fallowed them to Sarah's new house and sat on a tree outside of the window. Sarah looked so much different her hair was shorter and she wore glasses and she really aged.

after two hours later Toby and Brandy where home but like always Brandy got into a fight with her stepmother and ran to her room crying. Brandy looked at the labyrinth book _'I wonder' _she thought to herself.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now…" She whispered to herself.

But as the words where said Jareth came through her bedroom window. "Come Brandy its time to come to your new home." Jareth said while holding out his hand.

Brandy was shocked that he was real. Brandy put the book in her pocket and ran over to Jareth and held him in her arms. and before she knew it she was in Jareths castle.

"There is, however, one condition. You must come with me and be my queen." Jareth said.

Brandy chewed on a fingernail as she looked at the Goblin King. "A-alright."

"Welcome home, My Queen." The Goblin King whispered in her ear. "Come, I will show you to the bedroom."

In the center of the room there was a large bed with red coloured silk sheets. Two armoires stood regally on opposite sides of the room. A large clock chimed on the far wall and just a few feet to the right there was an open door that revealed a spacious bathroom.

"Excuse me…" Brandy's voice trailed off as she realized she wasn't sure what to call the man that had taken her away from her home.

"Jareth." He said. "You may call me Jareth."

She nodded. "Excuse me Jareth, but where am I supposed to sleep?"

Jareth chuckled. "Why, on the bed of course."

"Then where will you sleep?" Brandy asked.

The Goblin King laughed again then realized that the girl was serious. "With you, on the bed. Isn't that what most married couples do?" Jareth asked.

Brandy opened her mouth to object but suddenly something cool was wrapping around her finger. She looked at her hands and saw a delicate gold ring adorned with a diamond and two small sapphires fitted around her left ring finger. "That's not fair." She said.

"Isn't it? You wished yourself here. You have no control over what I do with you." Jareth said.

I'm only 16." Sarah exclaimed.

"Fine. We will wed on your eighteenth birthday." He said, smiling down at her, his mismatched eyes sending slight shivers down her spine.

2 years later

Brandy sighed as she looked around her room to make sure that she didn't forget anything. She checked her suitcase one last time and was reassured that all of her Aboveground clothes were there.

She glanced back towards her closet, glanced longingly at her Underground clothes, and tugged on her turtleneck. It hadn't taken her long to get used to Underground clothes due to the fact that they were much more comfortable than the clothes she used to wear.

Brandy wandered over to her window and looked outside. She loved the Underground in winter. The snow was always so beautiful. She smiled as the snow reminded her of the walks and snow fights that she and Jareth had shared out there. She giggled as she thought of the change in their relationship.

Jareth had kept his word and granted her wish to stay in the Underground. He was even willing to allow her to visit her family.

Sarah returned to the Aboveground for a short time and soon received a brochure for an art school in France. It was supposed to be a school that took in students that were in high school and gave them a chance to study abroad.

Brandy had to admit … it did sound interesting. Too bad it didn't exist. As soon as her family took her to the airport and 'saw her off ', Jareth had appeared and took her away to the Underground.

She had found it amusing that he seemed nervous. She had been too. She hadn't been sure as to what he saw her moving in as. She knew that she had feelings for him, He had shown her to her room and showed her all of the things that he had provided for her.

There grand room had its own bathroom and private stock of bathroom necessities. There bed was huge and delightfully comfortable. Brandy's favorite part was her closet. It was a walk-in closet with various dresses of all sorts. There were short ones and long ones; some were blue and some were green.

She remembered how unsure she had been about the vast multitude of dresses. Sure, they were fun, but she had grown up in a world of T-shirts and jeans. How could she live the rest of her life out, wearing only gowns? Jareth had smiled and showed her another part of the closet in the corner. Here, there were pants and shirts like his. She was still grateful to him for that.

Over time, her closet began to look more and more like his. She still had dresses, but she wore the pants most of the time. On some days, they matched. Jareth always pretended to be irritated by it. but never objected. Brandy thought that maybe he liked it.

Brandy stared in awe at the beauty of her room. Jareth watched her, smiling at her happiness and wonder. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Brandy."

She looked at him and smiled. He felt butterflies in his stomach, but continued on just the same.

"Since you'll be living here from now on, I wanted to say something." Her smile faltered. He noticed, but walked towards her.

"I - " he hesitated. "I thought it would be best if we made our relationship clear." Brandy wasn't sure how to react.

He was still the same arrogant, lazy, stubborn, flirtatious, and conceited King of the Goblins, but he was everything to her now. Of course, she'd never admit it, to him or even herself, but as the years passed, she was growing more and more in love with him.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she never heard him come in. Although Jareth had agreed on waiting on her birthday Brandy, his love for her grew with every day that passed. He woke up every morning to see his love.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist from behind. Brandy squealed in surprise, although she already knew it was Jareth.

"Jareth!" she laughed. He laughed into her hair then turned her around to face him. Being this close to him made her heart pound in her chest. He held up a crystal then turned it into a rose. As he placed it behind her ear, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Sarah grinned, looked around, and said "Yep!" She looked at his face and rolled her eyes. She knew he hated it when she visited the Aboveground because she always left for a week or two.

"Oh quit your pouting!" She teased and lightly tugged on some of his hair. He smiled half-heartedly and laid his hand against her cheek.

"But I always miss you when you're gone. It's too quiet without you here to annoy me." Jareth said.

Brandy giggled and Jareth produced another crystal from thin air. "You know the drill."

"Don't worry. I'll be home in two weeks." Jareth sighed and nodded. Brandy walked over to her bed to grab her suitcase. She turned around then threw the crystal up into the air, but before she could catch it and disappear into the Aboveground, Jareth appeared out of nowhere and kissed her on the cheek.

She blinked and when she looked again, she was standing in front of her childhood home with the crystal in her hands. Her hand fluttered up to her cheek where his lips had touched her. She bit her lip and smiled. Although she had convinced herself that she was in love Jareth, she always felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter about and her heart almost pound itself to death inside her whenever he did things like that to her. He was constantly kissing her cheek or her hand, or turning crystals into flowers. She knew that she shouldn't encourage him, but she loved it.

Brandy put the crystal ball into her suitcase, knowing that it wouldn't shatter until she had used it to get back home. Then, she took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. She knocked on the door and heard her sister kelly say, "BRANDY"S HERE!!"

Brandy laughed at how excited and happy Kelly was. She remembered being that excited about Christmas when she was young. Lately, she only enjoyed it because Kelly was happy and that made her happy.

Brandy was so caught up in her thoughts that she never saw the man heading her way, also not paying attention to where he was going. Of course, a collision was the only thing that could have happened.

Both Brandy and the man dropped their purchases and Brandy even fell over. Kelly instantly helped her sister up and began to help her pick up everything she had dropped.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" the man exclaimed in a smooth voice.

"No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me." Brandy countered. She reached for one of her boxes when she glanced up to see a gorgeous man.

He had chocolate brown hair that was slicked back and reached his earlobes. He had eyes that matched his hair and a naturally gentle disposition. He was muscular but not overly so. He was wearing a tan jacket with blue jeans.

Brandy didn't realize that she was staring until Kelly cleared her throat. Brandy brought herself back to reality when she realized that this man looked incredibly familiar. A name came to mind.

"John?" she asked. The man looked up and dropped his packages again.

"Brandy? Brandy Williams?" Brandy nodded and both of them began to laugh. Brandy set her bags/boxes on the ground and gave John a hug.

"I haven't seen you since junior high!" she exclaimed. John had been a close friend of Brandy's when they were young. He was one of the few people who didn't think she was a weirdo. The last time she saw him was eighth grade when he had moved away. She had been so sad to see him go.

"Brandy! I can't believe it! Is it really you?!" he cried out as he held her tightly to him.

As Kelly watched this, she had mixed feelings. She felt like she could like this guy, but it seemed to her like Brandy belonged to somebody else and this man shouldn't have been looking at her sister the way he was.

As the two old friends caught up with what had happened in each other's lives, Kelly was sure that _someone_ wasn't going to like this. She couldn't place who it would be though. Mom and Dad would be thrilled that Brandy had finally found somebody . Personally, she felt conflicted because of these strange feelings. All that came to mind was a man with blonde hair dancing around with strange creatures. It was a brief and blurry daydream, but Kelly still found the randomness of his mind amusing.

John walked the siblings to their car. Kelly got in the passenger's side and waited for Brandy to get in.

You know Brandy. It was nice seeing you. I'd like to see you again … without your brother around.

You know, just the two of us. Maybe I could take you out to dinner or something." John looked nervous and Brandy was shocked. She wasn't used to this sort of attention from a man that wasn't Jareth. The feeling was strange, but John … well, he was absolutely gorgeous and perfectly sweet. He always had been so ...

_Why not?_ she thought.

_Why not?! What are you talking about?! What about Jareth? How could you do this to him after all he's done for you?!___the other side of her brain scolded.

_Brandy, you know that's not true! He loves you … always has, always will. And you know that you have feelings for him too._

_What harm can it do? I'm leaving for the Underground this Saturday anyway. And I don't exactly live nearby so it's not as if this is going to go anywhere further than one date. It'll be nice to have a change._

_But if Jareth finds out about this "one date", you know that it'll hurt him. He loves you so much and is constantly showing that to you and if you go on this date with John, you'll be throwing everything Jareth has done for you in his face!_

_It's one date! What harm can it do?!_

At this point, Brandy chose to ignore the "Team Jareth" side of her mind and sided with the "Team John" side.

"Sure, John. I'd like that." Brandy answered, pushing some of her hair behind her right ear.

"Really? Ok, then how does this Friday sound? I'll pick you up at six." John told her.

"See you then," she responded. Then, letting "Team John" take over once more, she got up onto the tips of her toes and kissed her old friend on the cheek. Turning red once more, she softly said "Bye" as she hurried to the driver's seat.

That Friday night

Sarah was frantic. She had no idea what she was going to wear!

She looked through all of her outfits again, exasperated at her lack of time.

Throwing clothes all over her floor, Brandy, still in her robe, searched for the perfect outfit.

Team Jareth was smug. _If this were Jareth taking you out, you know exactly what you'd wear and why you'd wear it._

Yeah, she knew what she would wear. She could see the image in her mind. Her black, silky dress with a split, revealing one long, lustrous leg. It hugged all of her curves in all the right places and revealed just enough cleavage, but would still give his imagination some time to play. She would wear her black sweater (the one with the intricate, red roses embroidered on it) with the dress and her black heels. It was snowing outside and she would be freezing cold, but he would be worth every minute of it. And as for why she would wear something so enticing … well, normally, whenever she thought of this part, forbidden fantasies ran wild through her mind.

She could just see the look on Jareth's face.

_He would be awestruck, but would try to hide it by acting "cool" and playing the part of the badboy, Goblin King. He would give her a once over and then declare, "You look beautiful, my darling … but there seems to be something missing."_

_At this point, he would produce a crystal from thin air and turn it into a red rose. Placing it behind her ear, he would whisper, "There. A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman. The only accessory missing from your lovely ensemble."_

_Of course, she would blush and then they would ….._

No!

15 minutes later her date came.

"Sorry I couldn't take you somewhere more fancy," John apologized, "but my wallet didn't seem to receive the memo that I was taking a beautiful girl out today." Brandy held back the cringe at being called a girl (Jareth had always referred to her as a young woman; even when she was 18), but managed to smile warmly and place her hand on his.

"That's fine John. Being with you tonight is enough." For some reason, the innocent act of placing her hand on his made her feel guilty, so she pulled away.

A young man walked over to their table and took their order as a young woman walked in and moved behind the counter.

They didn't order much. Brandy asked for a regular coffee and a blueberry muffin. John ordered a hot chocolate and a maple scone.

The man (Jiff according to his name tag) left them to retrieve their orders, shooed away the young woman behind the counter, and, as the woman sat at a table alone, returned with their purchase.

Brandy excused herself from the table so she could fix her coffee. She didn't want to do it, but as Brandy stood at the separate counter making her coffee, she found herself comparing John to Jareth (if her were to take her out in the Aboveground).

Later on, Sarah couldn't have told you what movie they saw, what genre it was, or what it was about.

She was distracted throughout the entire course of the film. John seemed to have gathered up what courage he had to do something. Although it was what Brandy had been hoping for, she felt guilty for responding in even the most innocent fashion.

She couldn't suppress the feeling that she was being watched and every time John held her hand, she felt like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar … or a goblin touching the king's throne or playing with a crystal.

During their time spent at the theater, John held Brandy close to him and held her hand. She had also caught him staring at her more than once. She had to admit that even though these signs of affection were better than practically being ignored, it did not feel the same.

If Jareth …. No … she had to stop thinking about Jareth. Tonight was for John. She would see Jareth tomorrow night.

John held Brandy's hand as they left the theater. Brandy hadn't realized how cold it was going to be or how late it would be before she returned home, and she shivered, wearing only her turtleneck. John had been sweet enough to give her his jacket and hold her close to him.

As they drove in his car, he stole multiple glances of her and soon, she was home.

John walked her to the front door and they stood there, feeling as awkward as teenagers after their first date.

"I guess I'd better go then," John said, feeling as if the night had ended too soon.

Months later Brandy and John had got really close and Brandy stopped going to the underground she lived at home and she dated John. Jareth knew about this but he had it with her.

"Brandy!! I wanted to say your cheating on me with a human named John!!" Jareth shouted.

"I'm sorry Jareth but I'm in love with John…So I guess this is good bye." Brandy said.

Jareth could feel his heart braking but he had to do what he could do. " Brandy I'll send you back to the aboveground but you will forget everything you will never remember me or this world…and I'll be taking back my book." After Jareth took Sarah's old book he threw a crystal up in the air.

As it fell down Brandy could see the room around her was falling and her memory was leaving her as she looked up a tear rolled down her cheek "good bye." Brandy said.

END OF FLASH BACK

Jareth slowly opened his eyes and saw the full moon up high he was still in his secret garden sitting under the willow tree still.

"Why did you have to leave Sarah Brandy?" Jareth whispered to himself.

Mean while Alkaid woke up from her sleep she just had too much on her mind like about what Jareth said about her looking like someone and Vergil and how she missed him so much her heart felt empty with out him in her life.

Alkaid got up from her bed and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of milk but as she was walking down the hallways she saw a beautiful young fae "umm hello?" Alkaid asked.

"huh? its you!!" Elizabeth yelled was she ran over to Alkaid.

"me? what you know me?" Alkaid asked.

Elizabeth looked at Alkaid she saw cat ears and a cat tail "oh sorry I guess your not the one I thought hey have you seen Jareth?" she asked.

"umm no not for 3 hours now why?" Alkaid asked.

Elizabeth walked down the hallway to look for him leaving Alkaid. " oh I'm Elizabeth." after that she was gone.

Alkaid had a feeling where Jareth was so she went off to his secret garden she knew he would be there. Alkaid made it to his garden to see Jareth sitting under the willow tree with his eyes closed.

"master what are you doing here?" Alkaid asked feeling very worried.

"Just resting I'm ok Alkaid." Jareth said with a sadness in his voice and not really looking at her.

Alkaid sat next to Jareth under the tree with him to help make him feel better since she knew he was up set about something.

**Finally I'm done this chapter wow this one is long sorry it took me so long to post it up but now its done umm I don't know the name of the next chapter yet but it will come to me if you want to know more about alkaid star and there pass read my other story Dark Hell. **


	8. Chapter 8

It's only forever

That's not that

Long!

**Chapter 8: Who is Lady Star and Alkaid's deep secret **

**I own nothing but Alkaid and my friends own their own ppl and I still don't own anything of labyrinth or Jareth I wish I did lol well on with the story…**

**I'm adding new people in this story most of them I own and others my friends own and last I don't own Severus Snape **

The next morning Alkaid found herself in her bed with the sun shining in her room. She looked around wondering how she got here she was sleeping with Jareth in his garden last night. Alkaid looked at the clock it said 6:30am, She quickly got out of her bed and had a fast shower and got dressed as fast as she could. She was half hour late of working in the kitchen.

"Sorry that I'm late I over slept." Alkaid said to Matt while trying to catch her breath.

Matt looked over at Alkaid then counted cooking. All the food was almost done there was not much for Alkaid to but bring it out to Jareth.

"Well try not to keep doing this or I'll have to tell Jareth off you and I really don't want to do that okay." Matt told Alkaid while putting all the food on the plants.

Alkaid took the plants and put them on the rolling cart tray and all the drinks too. Alkaid took it to the dinning hall and the other servers helped Alkaid to put all the plants on the table same as the cups.

"Good morning my dear kitty how did you sleep?" Jareth asked while Alkaid gave him his food and drink.

"Huh? Oh well I slept in kinda but how did I get back in my bed I was with you last night?" Alkaid asked.

Jareth took a bite of his dry toast and looked back up at Alkaid, "Well you fell asleep in my garden so I carried you to bed I hope you didn't mind." Jareth explained.

Alkaid smiled and walked back to the kitchen with the rolling tray.

Elizabeth looked over at Jareth then back at Alkaid, '_She looks so much like lady star I wonder why that is?' _she thought to herself but one she knew that she gonna find out who Star was even if it killed her.

After breakfast Elizabeth saw Alkaid moping the hallway. So she walked up to her and looked at her "Umm Alkaid is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Alkaid looked up and turned to face Elizabeth, " yes I'm Alkaid and who are you?" Alkaid said.

"Hey I'm a queen you can call me your majesty…" Elizabeth said with both her arms crossed.

"I never call anyone that I don't even call Jareth that." Alkaid said while moping the floor.

Elizabeth thought that was odd of Jareth to not make someone call him majesty but Elizabeth had after good look at Alkaid again and then walked around her.

Alkaid was getting annoyed from Elizabeth walking around her like that "What! why do you looking at me like that!" Alkaid yelled.

Elizabeth stopped then looked back at Alkaid "Well you look a lot like someone at the ball someone called Lady star she looks just like you but no tail or cat ears." Elizabeth explained.

Alkaid stopped to think about this there was only one girl who looked just liked her but she died long time ago "well I know one girl but I don't think its her thought" Alkaid said but not really willing to talk about it.

"Oh please tell me everything you know please." Elizabeth asked with a sad look on her face.

Alkaid looked down then back at Elizabeth, she didn't really know why Elizabeth wanted to know about her pass so bad but the look on her face was so sad Alkaid couldn't say no to her.

"Okay I'll tell you…" Alkaid said and not very happy about it.

Both Alkaid and Elizabeth went to the courtyard and sat under the willow tree to talk. Alkaid lend back on the tree and looked up at the blue sky then closed her eyes.

"5 years ago it was when I first meet Vergil and Dante his twin brother…And when my best friend Ally tried to kill me." Alkaid said.

**Flash Back (** This tells then end of dark hell so if don't want to read it don't!)

"Ally how could you we where friends!" Alkaid yelled while tears running down her face.

Ally held the box of hell in her hands and looked down at Alkaid "I loved you more then a friend and you picked some half devil to be with and now I'm gonna kill him so it will be just us two forever in hell." Ally said.

Alkaid looked over at Vergil that was out cold laying on the ground then she looked up at Dante that was chin to the wall hook digging in his skin then she looked over at Natasha that was just tied up with chains.

"Please Ally just let us go…" Alkaid cried.

Ally walked over to Alkaid and hugged her close to her "Oh why do you fight me cant you see how much I love you." Ally whisper in Alkaid's ear.

Alkaid slapped Ally out of her face and stood up on. "fine If I have to fight you then so be it!" Alkaid yelled.

Vergil ran at pinhead and took the box from him and threw it to Alkaid. She opened the box and a big while behind Ally opened up with fire and souls crying out in pain. It was hell and Alkaid was going to send Ally and pinhead to hell. Chains came and pulled pinhead in hell then chains came for Ally but Ally held on to Alkaid's leg she was trying to take Alkaid with her. Alkaid held on for dear life and looked down at Ally.

"Ally let me go! Go to hell." Alkaid yelled.

"So your saying you want me to die is that it? if I go into hell I will never come back and I will be dead forever is that what you want Alkaid?" Ally asked with a sad look on her face.

Alkaid made a sad look at her ex best friend then closed her eyes tight, "I'm sorry Ally but yes I do." Alkaid said while trying not to cry.

Ally put her soul into a mirror close by Alkaid with out anyone knowing it was her. Ally let go of Alkaid and fell back into the pits of hell with an evil smile on her face.

Alkaid looked down at her friend falling into hell. Alkaid out tears from her eyes then climbed out of the hell hole. she ran over to Vergil and hugged him close. As Alkaid Vergil and the others where leaving she saw a twin of herself in the mirror with an evil smile then she was gone.

**End of flash back**

Elizabeth started to think that maybe this Star girl was the girl in Alkaid's story maybe but Elizabeth had to use her own magic to find out for herself. Alkaid got up and went back to cleaning.

Elizabeth got up as well and ran inside Jareth's castle to find out about this lady Star. Elizabeth went to Jareth's magic room and looked in the mirror and waved her hand in font of it. "Show me Lady Star," Elizabeth whispered in to the mirror. The mirror went all dark then cloudy then it showed her. But not for along time less then 10 sec then the mirror went back to the way it was, Elizabeth found this very odd that her magic could not show Star's whereabouts' or even show her to see where she was.

Elizabeth sat down in a chair close to her and started to think about this very hard. She looked at some of Jareth's magic books to see if there's any clue to find Star. Elizabeth read about what Alkaid said but she was not sure if it was true or not she would have to find out on her own some how.

Mean while Alkaid and Natasha where both running around in the labyrinth just having fun since they both where playing hooky again. But Alkaid didn't care if Jareth got mad at her all she had to do was make her cute kitty face and Jareth would fall.

"do you think Jareth would be mad if he knew what we where doing?" asked Natasha.

"No I don't think so I play a lot and he never gets mad at me he-he," Alkaid said.

Natasha sat down on a rock just looking back at the castle and thinking that her and Alkaid should go back soon to the aboveground. "Alkaid do you think we should go back home soon?" Nat asked.

Alkaid looked over at her then looked down at the ground. "Yes I think we should but I cant leave unless someone runs the labyrinth within 13 hours to save me and you cant do it since your staying with me, I need someone new to save me." Alkaid explained.

"Hmm…. yeah your right this sucks." Natasha said while thinking.

Alkaid sat next to Nat on the rock to think she did very well missed Vergil and home, Alkaid did like it at Jareth's castle but it was not home to her all she wanted was to be in Vergil's arms.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here until Vergil finds out that I'm gone." Alkaid signed.

"Hmm… well I'm sure he will find out your gone soon. Well what are you going to do about this Lady Star twin of yours?" Natasha asked Alkaid.

"All I have to do is kick her ass I know very well who she is…" Alkaid looked up at the sky with a serious look on her face.

Natasha never saw Alkaid with a look like that not since the time her old best friend tried to bring hell to earth 5 years ago. Natasha stopped to think who Star mite be then it just hit her hard, she looked at Alkaid with the same look on her face. Since she too knew who Star was now very well but how could she be here.

Mean While Jareth was in study doing paper work like he always had to do. Jareth was thinking of how Natasha even got here she never wished it so how he thought.

"My dear I thought you mite want a drink" Elizabeth came in with a cup of hot tea for Jareth.

"Thank you my dear," Jareth took the cup and took a sip of the tea. Then went back to work not really paying no mind to Elizabeth.

"Umm Jareth? what's wrong with you today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Huh? what do you mean I'm fine just very busy with stuff plus the charismas ball is in 3 weeks so I need to get things ready." Jareth said while doing paper work.

Elizabeth knew there was something bugging him but she didn't know what it was. " Darling please tell me what's wrong I know something is?" she asked again.

"Like I said there's nothing wrong now please leave or I'm going to get very upset with you." he said with a coldness in his voice.

Elizabeth left Jareth's study feeling very upset, she knew there was something wrong he never talked to her like that before. _'Ever since that Star girl came he's been like this… I will find out who this girl is I better ask Alkaid.' _Elizabeth thought to herself .

Back in the labyrinth Alkaid and Natasha where walking through it thinking about how did Star get down here or did she just fallow Alkaid here through the mirror.

"Do you think we can beat her again?" Nat asked feeling very worried. "She almost killed all of us long ago, we where lucky you and Vergil beat her, if you two didn't she would have killed us." Nat remembered.

Alkaid didn't answer she was lost in thought remembering the fight with her before. Alkaid what she could do ever since she got her powers she knew very well what she could do. And ending up almost getting killed by her was something she didn't want to think of but the memories just kept on coming in her head.

**Flash Back**

"Awww poor Alkaid laying there losing a lot of blood what are you going to do now Ikuto Natasha and Dante cant help you as you can see there chained to the wall with hooks digging into them, if they even try to get off the wall the hooks will rip them to pieces." Star said.

Alkaid lied on the floor covered in blood from head to toe with tears running down her cheeks. She looked over at Vergil that was out cold and not moving and that was also covered in blood.

"I will not let you win!" Alkaid yelled and got up, holding herself by the wall breathing very heavy since she was in so much pain.

"Oh really how you cant even stand up on your own too feet!" Star yelled with her eyes glowing red.

" I will do anything to stop even if I have to die I will." Alkaid eyes also when red with her fangs growing bigger same has her claws.

"Demon crazy huh? fine so be it best friend Alkaid I will kill you with my own two hands then and going to eat you F***ing heart out then throw your body in the pits of hell!" She screamed.

"Fine so be let us have our final dance…" Alkaid ran at her at full force.

**End of flack back **

Alkaid snapped out of it and looked at Natasha with tears running down her face. "I don't know if I can beat her again…" she cried.

Natasha hugged Alkaid trying to think of a way to beat Star with out Dante Vergil Ikuto or Tera to help them.

Elizabeth ran into the labyrinth looking for Alkaid to ask her if she knew anything about Star and she needed to know why Jareth was being so mean to her.

Back at the castle Jareth was playing on his piano thinking of Star he could not get her out of his mind, he looked over her the necklace she dropped then he started to sing while playing. Star came from behind Jareth and wrapped her arm's around Jareth's neck, he didn't even know Star was there it was like a ghost of her singing with him.

( Jareth part)

Something ugly this way comesThrough my fingers sliding insideAll these blessings all these burnsI'm godless underneath your coverSearch for pleasure search for painIn this world now I am undyingI unfurl my flag my nation helpless

(Star part)Black black heart why would you offer moreWhy would you make it easier on me to satisfyI'm on fire I'm rotting to the coreI'm eating all your kings and queensAll your sex and your diamonds

(Jareth Part)As I begin to lose my gripOn these realities your sendingTaste your mind and taste your sexI'm naked underneath your coverCovers lie and we will bend and borrowWith the coming signThe tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape(Star part) Black black heart why would you offer moreWhy would you make it easier on me to satisfyI'm on fire I'm rotting to the coreI'm eating all your kings and queensAll your sex and your diamonds

( Jareth and Star part) Black black heart why would you offer moreWhy would you make it easier on me to satisfyI'm on fire I'm rotting to the coreI'm eating all your kings and queensAll your sex and your diamondsAll your sex and your diamondsAll your sex and your diamondsAll your sex and your diamondsAll your sex and your diamonds

Later that night Alkaid was in her bed reading her book evermore wearing only light blue boxers and a white tang top. She was trying to get Star off her mind and think about trying to get back home. Alkaid lied back on her bed looking at the full moon out her window, her eyes stared to get very heavy then before she knew it she was fast asleep.

**( Warning Alkaid's dream is going to get sexual and very disturbing so if you don't want to read this part don't but you really don't want to miss it. this part is rated M for blood) **

In Alkaid's dreams she was sitting on her bed reading her like she was before but this time Jareth came into her chamber only wearing his night tights.

"Umm master what's wrong?" Alkaid asked.

"Nothing my dear" He walks over to Alkaid's bed with a sexual look on his face.

"Okay do you want to talk about something then?" she asked wondering why was he acting so weird.

Jareth sat next to Alkaid on her bed playing with her ears "Nope all I want is just to be here with my kitty" Jareth leading closer to her.

Alkaid knew if anyone played with her ears it would get her going, "master stop I cant I'm with Vergil…" Alkaid said with her eyes closed.

"Shhh my dear I'm the king I can do what I want to you even if your with someone." Jareth while kissing Alkaid's neck.

"No stop I cant please stop it master!" Alkaid cried.

Jareth would not take no for an answer he pushed Alkaid down so he was on top of her still kissing her neck. "Alkaid get undressed" Jareth asked.

"No I will not undress for you!" Alkaid defying Jareth.

Jareth holds her wrists in place over her head as his body curves to meet her lips, and his thighs tighten around her hips. Alkaid tries to say words to stall him, but his mouth covers the sounds coming from her lips. She is completely frightened, and tears flow from her eyes. She did not expect him to be so rough, and so irresistible. Her body wanted to respond to him, but her mind was scared and shocked.

Jareth sits up, still on top of Alkaid, and takes off his shirt. His body was muscular and pale.

"Do want me now, Alkaid?" He teases, while groping her breasts.

"I would never want you!" She spits at him, disgusted and full of rage

"Hmm… After tonight you wont be able to resist me." He kisses her while removing her tang top. Alkaid gasps, afraid and embarrassed over her exposure.

Jareth leans off her and removes his pants. Taking the chance, Alkaid jumps up and tries to make it off the bed. But Jareth grabs her by the waist and pulls her back down. "No no no, you naughty kitty, your staying with me." He grabs a hold of her panties and rips them off of her, accompanied by a scream from Alkaid, making Jareth chuckle.

"No stop it now!" Alkaid yells. But Jareth just kept on kissing her. She grabs at his hair, and when she removes her hand, a big clump of blonde locks come with it.

"Jareth!" She screams. Throwing the hair away.

"What?" He asks. "What's wrong?" Panic strikes his face.

"Your hair." She shows him the fallen hair.

"Oh." He chuckles, and reaches up to his head, and rips off a big patch, leaving half of his head bald.

Alkaid scream and scrambles out from under him. "What is wrong with you?" She shouts.

He slithers up to her, resting his hand on her knee. She stares down at him, his head a shock to look at. "Nothing is wrong with me, darling."

"Yes it is! Your hair!" He laughs and pulls out the rest of his beautiful blonde hair. Alkaid screams and tries jumping off the bed, but Jareth grabs her and pulls her under him. Alkaid closes her eyes, refusing to see her master's bald head. She can feel him kissing her neck as she screams and tries to get free. She realizes there is no use fighting, and goes limp.

He holds onto her wrists, which are positioned over her head. He stops kissing her, and for minutes Alkaid can sense him staring at her, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Alkaid can not take it any longer, and with a big gust of air, she opens her eyes. Above her was a creature that she could only ever meet in her worst nightmare. Straddling her was Jareth, she presumed, but not him exactly. All he was skin and bones, nothing more than a skeleton. Instead of his brilliant blue eyes, pitch black stones were between his lids.

Alkaid let out one big scream. She tried to move, but couldn't. It was as if she was paralyzed.

"Shut up!" Monster Jareth let out a powerful yell that shook the room. Alkaid lay under him in fear, waiting for him to speak once more.

He did not say anything, just stared at her with a blank expression, as blank as his black eyes. "Jareth, what is wrong with you?" She asks him.

Jareth moves his head from side to side, every movement making his bones crack and squeak. "What is wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me. Everything is wrong with you. Why are you even here." He spits as he talks, and Alkaid can only lay unmoving.

"Jareth… please you need help." she whispers.

"I need help?" He laughs out in a loud bark. "You need help, yes, you really do need help." He twitches his body as he talks, and it seems like every movement he makes, his bones dislocate.

"Why do I need help?" she cries.

He brings his lips to her ears, and whispers to her. "do you really think you can beat her."

His words make Alkaid jump. She realizes what he means as panic comes over her. Before she can say anything, Jareth jumps off of her. In one fluid motion he loses all of his skin, and falls onto the bed in a heap of bones.

All she can do is stare at the bones in front of her. She wishes her body to move and run away, but she has lost complete control. Finally she gains her voice, and lets out a startling scream of terror. She gets louder, and louder, when finally she reaches a pitch able to break glass. Alkaid could finally move her body again she sat up and saw Jareth's bones break onto the bed that was now covered in blood.

"What's going on!" Alkaid cried.

She jumped off the bed but there was no floor she fell in a pool of blood. Trying to get back to the bed that was now gone, Alkaid was swimming in a pool full of blood trying to find away to get out of it. When she didn't things could get worse the whole room goes pitch black.

"VERGIL HELP ME!" she screamed.

"ALKAID!"

Alkaid could hear Vergil's voice calling her she swam towards his voice as fast as she could. She saw Vergil standing at a big door that had a big white light behind him.

He reached out his hand at her, Alkaid went to try to grab it but just has she was so close in touching his hand something stared pulling her under the water of blood. She tried to fight her way to grab Vergil's hand but what ever it was so strong and before Alkaid knew it had pulled her completely pulled her under.

**(End of dream back to rated T) **

Alkaid woke up screaming at the top of her lugs and falling off her bed crying into her hands and rolled up in a ball.

Natasha and Jareth and Elizabeth and even some of the grads came running in alkaid's chamber.

"Alkaid! what happened? Natasha asked very worried.

But Alkaid would not talk she just kept on crying and she would not move out of her ball she was in.

"Alkaid what happened tell me my dear" Jareth asked while rubbing her back.

Alkaid froze and looked at jareth, she stared to freak out more trying to get away from him and kicking and clawing at him.

"ALKAID! stop it what's going on with you?" Natasha trying to clam Alkaid down.

"Your not my master get away monster!" She screamed.

Jareth didn't know what happened to her but it had something to do with him and what ever it was she was scared out of her mind.

Alkaid couldn't stop freaking out she was so scared of what she saw. She tried to crawl away but before she could even more she passed out on the floor.

Jareth picked up Alkaid and took her to the sick room where someone could watch her while she was sleeping and to see what she was dreaming about.

Elizabeth didn't like the idea of her lover carrying someone who worked for him to the sick room. But she just kept her cool and fallowed Jareth to the sick room same did Natasha.

Jareth lied Alkaid down on the aid bed hooking her up with stuff that can see into her dreams.

"Darling what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Will you all get the hell out of here!" he yelled at everyone locking everyone out of the room.

"What an ass hole" Natasha said out loud hoping he would hear.

"I don't get it why is he being like this towards me" Elizabeth cried.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Nat asked.

"Ever since the ball Jareth has been so cold towards me he don't seem himself." She cried.

Natasha looked at the crying queen and hugged her to help her feel better.

(Finally this chapter is done thank god lol well I haped you liked it sorry it took me so long I'm writing like 3 fanfics at once plus I had bad writers block not much chapters left lol well I really hoped you liked the nightmare it was a real dream I had 4 days ago pretty creepy huh well I thought it would be good for Alkaid to have it and I bet you don't know who Star is huh well if you read dark hell you will know but I'm not that far in that story as well so its going to pretty hard to find out who she is lol well if you want to know more Dark hell is part one to this story. Well I hope you liked it)


End file.
